Love of an Eternity
by ShadowyDream
Summary: Adriana Flyte, an elf who longs for one last adventure, is about to get one. She'll join the Fellowship on their quest to destroy the one ring and save Middle Earth. Could she also find the one thing that she has been missing as well? Legolas X OC
1. Preface

**Preface**

The light of the rising sun pierced the thick canopy of oaken leaves and lit the earth with a warm glow. Shadows retreated and relinquished their hold on the earth for today at least…except to the north where the ground never saw the sunlight, being in the shadow of the mountain range: Ered Luin, the Blue mountains. It was cold there, not touched by the sunlight it bleached the earth of her warmth and life. At the foot of the mountains it was bare and dark and even if you stepped there at the highest sunlight you were thrown into a nighttime paradise. The few trees that grew there were silver and white, fog always seemed to creep between their trunks, making phantoms and mirages that faded and sprang up somewhere else. The Shadow Forest.

Elsewhere across the wide trees in the heart of the forest one Adriana stirred blinking slightly as she left the path of memories. Her many memories over the years blended and each new day brought something new to offer to the abstract masterpiece of scattered memories that formed the dream that she slipped into each night. Still, it was boring reliving everything and sometimes painful as well. Her mind slammed down a barrier—that was automatic—_those_ memories had no right raising their ethereal voices at her during the waking hours.

Stretching her pale alabaster arms above her she slowly rose from her bed and looked around and listened to the hustle and bustle far below. Many elves were already up—up with the sun and asleep with the moon. That was their custom. Their small city was built in the trees, much like that of their cousins who lived in Lothlorien. They lived a busy life.

Many among them traveled among the mortals and learned many trades, but lately more and more had been going to the sea and leaving Middle Earth. Adria worried some; she wanted at least one grand adventure before going to Gray Haven, one chance to find love, one last chance to actually live.

She looked in the mirror she had, a frivolity really—elves had no desire to be vain and waste away their hours admiring themselves. She looked once in the reflected surface and sighed…her black hair framed her face and made her pale complexion appear unearthly, her startling gray eyes were dark and rimmed with long black lashes; her eye color however appeared to change, dark gray for the most part but a hint of blue, the darkest blue like that of a cloud about to become the fiercest storm. She ran a hand through her crow wing black hair and then pulled it back in a loose ponytail before turning away from the mirror that only ever told the truth.

She was an outcast…different then most of her kinsman. To their fairness she was dark, the midnight sky to their bright stars. Bewitching and wild yes, but so often overlooked by the brightness of her cousins. To their obvious ways she was mysterious…and unconventional too it seemed for she sighed once more and then padded over the smooth wood floors to her chest that contained her clothes, very few dresses…mostly warrior-wear. Yes, Adriana Skye was unconventional.

She gathered to her chest her clothes with one hand and in her other she snagged her belt with her sword still hanging from it, stepping behind a small woven screen of grass she emerged in a simple outfit, though one not normally seen on lady elves. She wore breeches and a tunic, worn and threadbare, but they got the job done. Across her waist wrapped simple silver wire belt and at her side hung a blade.

She walked towards her door and looked around, the ground several yards down and the elves walking busily about appeared small. She paused at the door and grabbed her bow and arrows before she grinned as she looked towards the abyss below. This was exactly the burst of energy that she needed. With a small scream of excitement she jumped and fell through the air, her hair whipping past her and following her like a dark shadow.

Flinging her arms out she nimbly grabbed some vines and began to swing the rest of the way towards the forest floor. Landing with a soft thump she smiled into the eyes of her cousins. Many murmured to themselves but some, her friends, smiled at her. Most everyone accepted her exhilarating sense of life and adventure. They accepted, to a certain extent, the eccentric ways of Adriana. She'd been that way for over 232 decades and she would always remain that way. Her approximate age was 2678 but when you're an elf who's counting?

With a playful bow she sauntered away and disappeared under the trees. Slowly she began to lope through the forest her feet taking her down the many worn paths while her mind wandered. So many years spent on this land and yet… Adriana had yet to have a great adventure.

"It's all that I want really, just one thing to remember this land by, before the ship bears me across the sea; just one." She murmured to herself as she at last came to halt in the middle of a clearing. On one side the trees were warm and sunlit on the other however the mountain's greedy shadowed kept everything in the dark. She closed her eyes and breathed out and then she was dancing her sword her only partner.

Through the trees she weaved herself, the silver of the sword liquid and ethereal, going from light to dark, from dark to light. Parrying and dodging imaginary enemies Adria was in a world of her own until that is her keen elfin ears and sharp eyes saw the shadow coming towards her. She continued to prance around the clearing although excitement was coursing through her. A test, finally!

In a burst of speed she was once again moving around the clearing and disappearing only to reappear in a different spot. Though her sword continued its fluid dance Adria was more prepared and as she moved away again she suddenly stopped her sword poised at the throat of the very frightened elf. The excitement crashed down and she couldn't help the sense of misery as it descended on her, "Hello, Princess Liawing. What brings you here to my humble training clearing?" She swept one hand around the clearing as the other sheathed her sword and then swept her into a hug. "I've missed you! When did you get back?"

Liawing looked around the clearing, over Adria's shoulder, at the many arrows stuck in the trees in whimsical shapes. A star…a moon…a circle, all were precise though and couldn't have been straighter even if the great elf masons themselves had helped her. The center of the clearing was trampled and worn away by the cat-like grace of her sister. She returned the hug with sisterly love.

Lia was a princess though and Adriana was of an unknown heritage. Lia saw Adria as her sister and the reason was simple. Adriana was adopted… by the king and queen themselves. Elves normally didn't act in that way, but one rainy night she was found on the palace doorstep and the Queen could no more turn her away then she could cut out her heart. Some whispered that the rain clouds fury had drifted down to the little elfings eyes, the lightning had given her tongue speed (her sarcasm was renowned by all elves) and the dark night had painted her hair black.

So Adriana had grown up in the palace learning all the court manners and arts at the side of her sister, Lia. It wasn't until her 16th decade that she began to think she was different. Still it had been a good life. She had grown up with a tomboyish heart and had been found, on more than one occasion after ditching her lessons, learning the wood crafts and fighting arts along side the boys. The teacher, always harried and worried about teaching such rough and tumble ways to a girl, could do nothing to stop it—after all who could say no to a Princess?

Adriana had been the body guard of her sister for many years and they remained the closest of friends but eventually the young elf maid had to travel, appeasing the royal expectations by meeting with her cousins to the east in Rivendell, Mirkwood, and Lothlorien. In that time the two had exchanged correspondence and their laughter and wonderment had kept each awake and wondering about the other for long hours into the night. Adria had moved out of the palace much to her father's disapproval. He wanted one of his daughters to stay with him after his beloved's death, she had declined saying that she wanted to test her wings and finally he had relented although he managed to wrangle out of her the promise of weekly dinners with her.

"I've only just returned. Father has sent me to get you, he says we have much to discuss." Adriana tilted her head to the side and looked at her sister with thoughtful eyes. Sensing the truth Adriana turned and quickly drifted around the clearing loosening the arrows from the wood with the help of a small dagger. Lia helped with the tree closest to her and waited for Adria to join her. After the arrows had been transferred back to their rightful positions the two began to walk back towards the city.

"I hope you journey was pleasant?" Lia nodded, "Though Tanlyn certainly can't have more of a personality than me." She teased gently.

Lia smiled sardonically at Adria, "Good heavens if another person even had half of your personality the world would be at its end I'm sure." Adria laughed lightly again.

"Anyway, I had heard through the lovely vine of court gossip that a certain _someone_," she again flicked her eyes over Lia, "had met the most amazing prince in Mirkwood. The letter that I received certainly seemed to not lack embellishment of his most admiral qualities that had happened over the dinner." At this point in the conversation Lia had colored slightly and was glaring warningly, Adria of course didn't heed said warning, "Tell me when is the wedding and I am invited naturally yes?" Lia shoved her away and Adriana staggered slightly though she was grinning and her eyes shone with mirth. She held her hand up in surrender, "Fine, I bow to your will, my princess. What be your wish?"

Lia sighed again and tucked one strand of flyaway blonde hair back behind her ears, "The prince was disinclined to pursue the conversation much farther than manners allowed. It was a passing crush, and it soon vanished. He _is _admirable but distant as well preoccupied with something, I'd guess. Arwen, of Rivendell sends her greetings to you."

Adria smiled she had met Arwen awhile back and had become fast friends with the fiery she-elf. They were kindred spirits. It was almost odd how alike they seemed and appeared, "Well, the next time I get sent on a dire mission," Lia beside her snorted and Adriana rolled her eyes, "alright, a royal visit, I'll send her my greetings and punish the prince for behaving in such a trying manner to you. Maybe I'll send Arwen a letter…" Adria trailed off, "I suppose I'll have to move back to the palace now and what was it that father wanted?"

Lia's eyes, for some odd reason, flickered with a hidden emotion before steadying. "Don't bother moving back tonight we'll be late as it is. You still have to get dressed to meet with father, royal manners and all that. I don't know what he wanted just that he said it was urgent and he needed to speak with you." Adriana began to climb the stairs that led up to her small house and then entered the door holding it open for Lia.

Lia entered and crossed over to her wardrobe, business like. She opened it up and began to sort through the random clothes finally emitting a noise that was close to acceptance and holding out a blue gown. "I think that you should wear this." Lia looked around and then heard the sound of water splashing from behind the woven screen, "Adria?"

Adriana shivered as she quickly took the cloth and washed her body. Tipping the rest over her head she yelped out quietly as she began to shiver. Grabbing the towel she laughed out exuberantly as she wrapped it around her. She stuck one pale hand out and was rewarded with a blue gown. "I remember this one, I wore it for Mother's birthday dinner." She smiled fondly and continued with laughter threatening to bubble out of her, "and then Mother made us dance with those elf lords, that were about to propose to us and so win a seat to the throne."

Lia smiled and tapped her head, "I remember that but then for some odd reason they both retracted their offers and left home for awhile. I wonder why…" She trailed off and then continued pointedly, "Let's not forget how you also came home late that night and were out of breath as if you had been shouting or chasing someone."

Slipping the dress over her head she laughed lightly and stepped out from behind the screen, "It was both. Let's go okay?" Lia just shook her head and then they both were off to the royal palace.

Adriana stopped suddenly along the path causing Lia to look back at her in wonderment. Finally Adria turned back around and caught up with Liawing, "It's odd but I seem to feel that I won't be coming back." Lia said nothing and looked away before her sister could catch her expression. Adria continued on oblivious.

_Change was stirring in the winds. _


	2. Chapter 1

Banquets, Chess, and an…Adventure? 

Lia and Adriana both stumbled into the great dining hall laughing. Suddenly they stopped and straightened: their laughter and happiness fading from their faces. "Ah, I had not expected to see both my daughters lose their joviality so fast. Are we not who you expected?" Lierthylnon asked his daughters lightly though his eyes said something else entirely. The banquet hall was not empty. They had expected their father but not the gray cloaked man that sat beside him smoking on a pipe. Adriana quickly gained back her smile.

"Gandalf!" Adriana cried excitedly and all but flew into the old man's arms. "How are you and what brings you all the way to these parts?" The wizard's old eyes seem to darken but he smiled and returned the hug.

"Let's save that talk for awhile later shall we? In the meantime I would enjoy eating your fine elven food." Adria nodded and then went over to her spot.

The king clapped his hands and some elves entered into the room bearing trays that had a splendid feast on it. "So you shall. Gandalf later you will have to tell us what brought you here so suddenly on the Eagles wings and why you must leave just as suddenly." The old man nodded once in acceptance.

Talk was sparse over dinner and after Gandalf, Lierthylnon, Lia, and Adria had finished; all rose and entered a sitting room with unspoken consent. Adria spying a chess board, and wanting to break the silence, turned to Lia, "It's been awhile, you want to play me?" Lia smiled and nodded.

Each sat down at their respective places and began sitting up the semi-precious stone carved pieces, opal on one side and dark onyx on the other. Adria moved her midnight pawn and the game began. Playing chess for Adria was almost second nature. She had played with both her adoptive mother and father many times when she was a child but Lia had begun only several centuries ago, her preferring to read in the off time of the royal family.

Adriana enjoyed chess the most, as well as the occasional book reading; it suited her turn of mind and allowed her to think past all the worries of the day. She had lots of worries too especially with that odd feeling she had gotten as she left her home but somehow a coursing excitement had made its presence known as well.

Awhile later Adria was still winning and was busy chasing Lia's king across the board while Lia's queen tried valiantly to defend it. Lia sighed frustrated and stared at the board and Adria was able to turn her thoughts from the game and towards the two males' conversation. The chess game would be over in five moves anyway—Lia had forgotten about her knight.

"The Halflings have already started their journey I told them I would meet them but I have to go talk with Saruman first_…_and I came to talk with you first about a certain something." Gandalf muttered pointedly. Lierthylnon looked around but Adriana had already turned her head and was focusing on the board intently. Lia finally moved and Adria snaked out her hand and placed her piece where she wanted it.

Lia sighed again and shot a glare at her sister who only smiled and shrugged. "It's alright Lia, I don't mind waiting. You only started learning how to play a couple centuries ago."

Lia smiled and laughed, "Whereas you've been playing practically your whole life." Quietly she murmured so only Adria could hear, "Tell me what they say tonight okay?" Adriana smiled slightly; they'd done this ploy before. She missed the uncomfortable look that Liawing shot Adria as she was busy attempting to appear nonchalant and very involved in the game.

Lierthylnon continued to watch his daughters play but then finally turned his attention back towards Gandalf and off of Adriana. She inclined her head a fraction and tilted it to the side. His voice broke through her subtle shiftings, "Why did you fly here on the Eagles then? What am I supposed to do about the Halflings? Their doings have nothing to do with me. If you were supposed to meet them…ah," he stopped as realization hit him and turned to look at the fire. Gandalf beside him said nothing but continued to watch him with his tired eyes. He moved over to a chair and sat and took another long draw on his pipe.

"You know she will do it. She was born to do it and when she was given to you, you made a promise." The king flinched as if he had been struck and tiredly sank down into a chair beside him.

"She would and she would relish every minute of it. Who am I to keep her?" His emerald eyes grew hard and he glared at the wizard slightly, "She is my daughter!" His whispers rose at the end, "I do not want her out risking her life for Halflings."

"These are no ordinary Halflings. They've been called elf friends before and…one of them possesses the ring. Frodo Baggins is his name." Adriana tilted her head to the side—now why did that name sound so familiar? Ah, Gandalf had told her tales about his adventures with a Baggins. Biblo Baggins so then Frodo would be a relative? She sighed and turned back to the conversation…or lack of conversation.

…Silence…The fire crackled merrily and cast its light on the room. It shadowed the faces of the two but Adria could see out of the side of her eyes that both were troubled.

Finally Lierthylnon spoke again, "Who's to say that they will not fail as mortal men did so long ago? I was there; it was then that Elrond and I made that promise…so so long ago…" His voice trailed off his eyes dark with memories, "To think that it should have been finished and that _he _should be…could have been vanquished."

"Adriana!" Lia's voice brought Adriana back to the present and out of the secretive conversation. She looked at Lia and raised her eyebrow. Adria turned her head to the side slightly and then switched the look of confusion to a glare. Lierthylnon's gaze snapped back on his daughters and he took in everything that they did with a hawk-like intensity. "It's your turn."

Adria nodded and then once again hardly looked at the board before moving the desired piece into its position. _'Three more moves only,'_ she thought to herself. Lia was of course playing right into her trap. Lia pouted slightly and spoke once again, "I hate it when you do that you know." Adriana smiled.

Lierthylnon turned his head from the game and once again Adriana tuned into their smoky conversation. Before focusing solely on their conversation she moved another of her pieces in response to Lia's rather speedy turn. Two moves.

In her peripheral vision she saw Gandalf place his hands on the armrest and clench them in anger, "It does not matter if it was long ago or simply two decades ago…you promised. An elf-promise is not to be broken as you know." He released the armrests and once again took another drag out of his pipe. Expelling the smoke there appeared to be a dark figure that was raising a sword on a man lying beneath him; a glittering strand of silver smoke wrapped around the finger of the sword-wielding man.

Lierthylnon waved a hand through the smoke and met Gandalf's eyes; his own mirroring the defeat that slumped his shoulders and seemed to add centuries to his visage, "I know. She is _my_ daughter though," He added the last defiantly.

A small nod was all Lierthylnon received from the gray-dressed man for a time. Finally, gently, Gandalf spoke again, "Yes, she is your daughter now but you are not her father."

A nudge brought her out of the intense conversation and she turned to the board again the checkered boxes swimming in her vision. She blinked and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Lia looked at her worriedly and made a move to get up but Adriana shook her head almost imperceptibly.

She slowly reached up and wiped the tear quickly away and in the same motion moved her piece, "Check." She spoke quietly and Lia once again cast a disquieted look towards her before turning again to the board and letting out another sigh. Adriana smiled slightly.

Meanwhile the fire-side conversation had taken a turn and though she shouldn't be Adriana was glad the conversation was not focused solely on her alone. "You asked earlier why the Halflings should have anything to do with us…I've told you. They have the ring and they are going to the Prancing Pony. I was to meet them but they are going to have to continue on their own to Rivendell unless Adria goes with them because I have to talk to Saruman. They'll need help though; a meeting is scheduled or will be. You have to send someone. Send her. She'd be swept up in this battle with Saruman anyway. It's her destiny."

Adriana suddenly stood up and turned towards her father and Gandalf, "I think…it's time for you to speak with us—me openly." The look in her father's eyes nearly broke her heart but she met his gaze resolutely. He nodded slightly and watched Lia make her move on the bored.

"Lia," His voice was quiet but her attention focused on him, "Leave us now. I have to talk to your sister…alone." She nodded and then went to Adria hugged her fiercely. Lia looked at her sister, clasped her shoulder once in reassurance and love, and then swept out of the room.

The small click as the door slid into place seemed to finalize something in her. Her mind and soul abruptly stopped the tumult that they had previously been flying through. Imagine shifting, twisting, shifting again never settling. It all just…stopped. She was at peace for once in her long existence. "I'm going." She spoke firmly.

Lierthylnon smiled bitterly at his daughter, "So you are." Gandalf had risen and cut through the father's words.

"Shouldn't you perhaps know what we are talking about?" He inquired dryly and Adria met his blue eyes once again a smiling pulling at her lips.

"My father is supposed to send someone to a meeting in Rivendell. Elves only ever gather if there is something important going on and unfortunately this time it deals with all of Middle Earth am I right?" Gandalf nodded once and she swiftly continued, "Halflings from the Shire have set out on a journey to the Prancing Pony and they were supposed to meet you but you are going to Saruman to seek counsel and might belate_. _They will have to continue to Rivendell alone. They have the one ring and so are in danger of the ring wraiths and Saruman's anger. They cannot be allowed to journey there by themselves, the Wraiths will not give up easily." The last statement was met with silence. Adria decided in that moment to not say what she had overheard about her destiny. It would happen when it happened. Destiny did that to people.

Finally Lierthylnon nodded sadly but he smiled at Gandalf, "See? I told you she would know. Fine then, go my daughter with my blessings and know that this will always be your home despite what you must now do."

Gandalf smiled slightly too though his eyes remained hooded, "At dawn I will discuss things with you, Adriana, and tell you everything that you need to know. You must be swift and hope to the heavens we aren't too late."

She ran to her father and hugged him her mind still a swirl with all she had learned, "Good-bye father. Amin mela lle (I love you)." She nodded in the direction of Gandalf and then walked towards the door. Stopping at the board she looked at the small carved pieces and trailed her fingers along the edge of the board. Gently she picked one up and looked at it—it was the knight. She placed it down on the board except this time in a different place, "Check-mate." She murmured to herself before walking out the door and shutting it on her former life.

Gandalf beside Lierthylnon spoke quietly to him, "Whatever happens…she will never again return to this place." He nodded his respect in the direction of the king and then he too left the room. The words of a prophecy seemed to echo around the suddenly empty space, mocking the elven king.

Lierthylnon was left alone to stare at the flames and contemplate how destiny always managed to disrupt life. The flames rose up then and crackled breaking the silence and the old king's thoughts. He turned and walked over to the chess board and stared at it for a few minutes. Finally he reached out and flicked the king on Lia's side sending the small figurine careening across the board before it tipped over and fell on its face. "May the Ring never make it to its master, and may man win their final battle."

He looked once at the chess set where dark had triumphed over the white and slowly ran a hand over his face tiredly. With that troubling gesture he too left the room. The fire crackled alone in the hearth, heating the room even though no one was left in it except whispered conversations and life-changing replies.


	3. Chapter 2

On Eagles Wings 

Adriana had hardly walked five paces before a hand reached out from a nearby room and pulled her in and slammed the door. Arms wrapped around her and Lia cried quietly into her shoulder. Adria very confused, hugged her hesitantly back and gently patted her on the back whispering soothing words. Finally she grabbed Lia's shoulders and pulled her back to look at her face to face.

Liawing's eyes were bright with unshed tears and the moonlight coming through the window lit sparkling tracks down her cheeks where many tears had already fallen. "Lia, what's wrong?"

She turned away and walked towards the window her hands clasped to her forearms and laid them across at her stomach. She looked out for awhile before she turned and faced Adriana. "I'm sorry, Adriana. I knew about it, I knew about it all…and I didn't tell you. I should have and then you wouldn't think that you had to go off and save the world." Lia chuckled, the sound watery but smiled and continued her speech, "You always think that."

Adriana joined her sister at the window and looked down, "Lia hush, you don't know what you're saying. We've known for a long time that I was adopted." Adriana grabbed a strand of her midnight black hair and held it up to her sister's eyes, "I look different from everyone here…even the way I do things is different. Saving the world and all the constant training you know." She tried to smile at the joke but failed miserably. She continued determined to make her sister understand.

"You know how a couple of years ago you came to me and said that you were tired with the court life and just wanted to be free?" Lia nodded slightly, "Well, that has always been me. It seems like my feelings, my mind, even my _soul _has always been swirling around darting from one emotion to the next. Tonight I got some answers and even an adventure. You know that's what I wanted more than anything…tonight my soul stopped moving and was still. The peace that overcame me…even if I died tomorrow I would remember that moment forever. I _want_ to do this don't you understand? Not need to, not have to, I _want_ to."

Lia watched her quietly for a few moments but then sighed and hugged her one last time. Producing a wrapped package she handed it to Adriana, "Here, I made you something in Rivendell with the help of Arwen. Our love is in it and our hopes that you will never fail…or fall. We call it Skye's Tear and it's the only one of its make. It's yours. It will give you hope when everything and everyone else appears to have abandoned you."

Adriana opened the package and then the small satin bag, tipping the contents into her hand before gently placing the bag on a nearby table. In her hand glistening on a long silver chain was a blue teardrop of seemingly unknown stone. Its surface was clear but if you looked down deep into the stone all the blues seem to shift and shimmer. Silver coated the bottom lending star shine and strength to the piece. Adriana traced trembling fingers over it wonderingly, "It's beautiful. Thank you so much sister."

Liawing nodded slightly and took it from her grasp. Moving around her she gently fastened the catch and walked back around, a bag in her hand. She gently handed it to Adriana, "You deserve it, and I packed everything that you will need. Your weapons are on that table and that dagger-like knife is yours also from father. He meant to give it to you for your birthday but I'm afraid you won't be here. Once you have everything Gandalf told me to tell you to meet him by the stables. Father wasn't supposed to know…but I will have to tell him."

She suddenly grabbed her sister and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Be safe Adriana. Tenna' ento lye omenta (until next we meet)." Adriana smiled but it dimmed a little when Lia swept out of the room. Going behind another woven screen she emerged with her full battle regalia on. She swept over to a mirror and looked at herself critically. A riding dress, similar to Arwen's which of course made sense because they had both been fitted at the same time, except hers was a dark blue accented with silver trimmings and designs. Her black archer braces sat unyielding on the pale flesh of her arms. Adriana sighed; she was ready…or as ready as she would be. Hefting the pack and walking over to the table she saw her belt and sword glittering in the moonlight. She wasted no time in fitting it around her waist and grabbing the dagger-knife and placing its belt around her so she could reach behind and grab it if so desired.

The last weapon she grabbed was her ebony bow and quiver full of arrows; they fit in their positions like they had always been there. Which sadly was probably true, Adria had many bows over her long lifespan but this one was one of her favorites…she had carried it for many years and gained a mastery of it before she thought to train with the sword. A couple centuries later she was as adept in sword wielding as she was in shooting the only downfall was while Adria could hit anything that she chose to aim at, it took her awhile and she was not good at dealing with pressure. Chances are in battle her shooting wouldn't be what saved her, her sword-wielding would. She had the heart of a swordswoman not an archer.

Looking one last time at the room she sighed and then walked out. Drifting along the tree paths she slowly began to descend and then headed over to one of the only buildings that sat on the ground. The horse-and-hay smell that greeted her at the door was soothing to her. Gandalf saw her approach and rose from the bale of hay he had been sitting on, "Adriana, are you ready to hear everything?"

Adria walked over to a separate pen and looked in at her mare. Beside it in another pen was Shadowfax, she cooed a greeting to Lirimaer (Lovely one) and then went over to the beautiful white stallion's stall. "Hello old friend. It's been a long time since I've seen the king of the horses." He tossed his head and snorted and then nuzzled her and she laughed while retreating but only after handing each an apple.

Dusting the horse hair and dust off of her she faced Gandalf but avoided looking into his eyes, "I'm ready." He nodded and began to pace the small stable. She watched him silently but then began to brush Lirimaer and check her hooves. Of course each was just a ruse, Lirimaer was in perfect condition, and Adria just wanted something to do so she also didn't feel the need to pace. Her nerves were as bad as they needed to be.

"First off, Shadowfax and Lirimaer will have to get to the Shire by themselves…I had wanted to tell you secrets in the air but you already figured most everything out. I don't believe that you need to know anything more, but the Eagles do not appreciate being ignored and beings I have already asked this favor of them we must fly."

The bush stilled on Lirimaer's back and Adriana looked up excitedly, "Really?" He nodded and then opened the gate releasing Shadowfax. Adriana followed suit and the two horses galloped out of the stable and through the elven town. At the edge of the city they both glimmered and then vanished. Gandalf glanced toward Adriana she nodded and spoke, "My father's spell casters apparently saw fit to speed their journey. They will meet us at the Shire…where we will part." He nodded once at her surmise and then started for the door.

A huge gust of wind assailed them both causing their cloaks to flutter and their hair to move in the wind. Suddenly two huge birds landed and looked at each of the people standing there. Finally the smaller of the two hopped forward and looked at Adriana pointedly. She smiled—another test. She bowed at each of the birds, "Great thoron, cormamin lindua ele lle (Eagle, my heart sings to see thee) and I hope that you will grant me the privilege of flying with you." The Eagles nodded once and then lowered themselves down, Adriana and Gandalf both quickly leaped onto their backs.

As they soared through the air Adriana couldn't help but wonder at the enormity of the adventure that she found herself on. She laughed but the wind snatched it and carried the sound away. She wove her hands through the thick feathers of the bird and smiled—a true smile of happiness. _'And to think just this morning I was hoping for an adventure.'_ She thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 3

Ringwraiths' Call

Adriana watched the giant birds disappear into the setting sun. She waved once and then turned to meet Gandalf's eyes, "That was fun. Lirimaer and Shadowfax should be waiting for us. Ah, here they come." They indeed were coming.

The black mare quickly and delicately picked her way over to Adriana. Before parting ways the white horse carefully rested his muzzle on Lirimaer's graceful neck and let out a small whinny. Lirimaer's ears rose and she butted her head gently against the white horses flank. Adriana watched the communication among the horses with a smile hovering on her lips.

Then the black mare made her way over to Adria and also nudged her in greeting. Adria looked over her mare. On her forehead there was a darker shade of black that was in the shape of a moon and across her flank white splashes decorated the midnight coat. Star shine amidst inky darkness, Lirimaer was indeed a princess among horses, as was only right being the relation of Shadowfax himself.

Adriana mounted up on the bareback of Lirimaer and guided her over to Gandalf. He reached across the distance and grasped forearms with her, "This is where we part. I must go see Saruman and seek his council." She nodded and then each galloped away in different directions.

As twilight appeared she finally arrived at the Baggins home as Gandalf had said she would. _Knock knock knock. _She knocked quietly and waited ignoring the stares of the passing hobbits. She knew how she appeared to the hobbits that were passing by…different, ethereal as the last of the sunlight disappeared into her hair and made her skin glow. She rapped her knuckles against the wood—harder this time. _**Knock Knock Knock. **_

Finally she opened the door, crouched down, and entered into the house. She looked around. Everything was riffled through and of the hobbits there was no sign. Swearing she wheeled around and nearly brained herself on a rafter. Ducking again she crept through the house and quickly exited into the night air taking deep breaths to calm herself. _'Already I've managed to get into trouble. I don't think Gandalf had foreseen this or surely he would have warned me.'_ She thought dryly to herself. Glancing at a hobbit she offered her hand. He looked at it and then away, she sighed and lowered her hand and wiped it on the hem of her riding skirt awkwardly, "Excuse me, can you please tell me where Bree is?" He wordlessly pointed and she bowed once before disappearing into the night. She hadn't really needed the help of the hobbit. She, after all, knew well where Bree was. No, she had needed the company that he had offered. The brief moment where they were just two individuals talking and her nervousness and fear melted away. Well…she had talked at least.

Walking along the road she hummed to herself until a clatter of hooves alerted her to Lirimaer's presence. She ran a hand along her friend's strong neck and walked a few more paces before leaping up on Lirimaer and quickly clucking at her house to gain speed. Soon they were galloping through the forest.

Suddenly an unearthly screech broke through the air and Lirimaer reared in fright. Adriana stayed on. Barely. Calming her mare quickly she once again began to gallop through the town. The ringwraiths call echoed again and she whispered frantically to Lirimaer. The pounding beat of the hoofs on the beaten path increased.

She galloped through the forest disappearing and then reappearing as the wide trunks of the ancient trees passed her. The night air was still but as she passed, each tree rustled its leaves—a silent encouragement and warning. There was danger in these words for anyone this night and the trees didn't like to see a fair elf come to harm.

In the distance she saw a cloaked black rider and a huge black horse. Lirimaer snorted and tossed her head and her speed increased. Adria leaned over and patted her neck her own midnight black hair flying behind her like a cloak, as it had managed to get out of its tie. She smiled dryly; perhaps the rider would mistake her for one of its kind…perhaps not.

Adriana tilted her head to the side and listened in the distance she could hear the quick-silver sound of a river flowing…and terrified yells. The river grew closer and she could make out the silvery flash of the river now in between the branches. A dock entered into her vision with some hobbits trying to outrun the rider. Adriana could see they wouldn't make it.

She leaped off of Lirimaer, who had already slowed sensing her rider's intention, and rolled on the ground coming up unscathed, years of training with the boys finally paying off. She looked down once at her sword wistfully but then Adria grabbed her bow with slightly shaking hands and quickly reached behind her and snatched at an arrow. Fitting it to the string she drew her hand back to her ear in a well-practiced gesture and aimed. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves and opening her eyes to make sure of her target she released the arrow.

With the angle she had been holding it, it shrieked as it flew through the air causing the horse to stop and back up a few paces and giving the hobbit with curly hair a chance to leap to safety. He did and the boat rocked a little in the waves while two other hobbits quickly began to get them away from the dock…and the dark rider. Her arrow had buried itself deeply into the wood of the dock and the rider hissed and then screeched out a call that was returned nearby while his horse plunged in fear at the water's edge.

Adria quickly ducked and Lirimaer moved so she was screened by a nearby willow, they certainly hadn't thought that there was more than one of the nine forsworn. The wraith shrieked again and the black horse moved forward a couple paces until it was at the end of the dock. Adriana held her breath nervously as its shriek echoed towards the hobbits. They floated away their terrified faces the last thing she saw in the dwindling lamp light before they disappeared into the fog.

The rider dismounted and grabbed her arrow easily pulling it from the wood. Slowly it brought the arrow to its face, hidden by the hood, and inhaled deeply. Then it threw the offending weapon into the water and rose while looking around. She could hear its boots as they struck the wood and the whisper of his cloak as it dragged on the ground. Adriana winced slightly and tried not to imagine the poor soul that was trapped by the shadow of power that they thought they had, tried not to think of how this creature, when it was finally vanquished, would go somewhere that was far worse than the evilest place they had been namely in the company of Sauron.

Adria gripped her bow tighter and Lirimaer shifted quietly. A sniffing sound reached her ears and a quiet voice twisted beyond recognition with evil, "Elf maiden come out, come out. You let them escape from me." Its taunting reached her ears and she gagged with revulsion it turned its black cloak covered head. "There you are."

Adriana stood up and just as quickly leaped upon Lirimaer who promptly began a mile-eating run… which was good because the black cloaked figure let out another hellish screech and leaped upon its horse giving chase.

Adriana calmed herself and Lirimaer—deep breaths for herself, gentle pats for that of her mare. They had reached the road and she looked first one way and then the other in indecision. They could head to Bree now but there was no telling where the hobbits were and she wanted to buy them some time. Pounding hooves alerted her to danger and she wheeled Lirimaer with a gentle tap and then both rider and horse were bent over in their haste to get away from the black rider.

Lirimaer eventually began to put space between the two, her birth right considering Shadowfax's legendary speed, and finally as they crested a small hill Adriana looked back to see…nothing.

The rider had disappeared. The next instant a muffled screech, well familiar by this time, met her ears. In the distance she saw another hill a mile or so away and a horse rearing in pain as it frothed at the mouth its sweat soaked sides visible to Adria and her keen elven eyes. The horse's rider hit it again and it suddenly turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Quiet…stillness…the echoing of the crickets in the grass. Adriana closed her eyes and then dismounted. Rubbing Lirimaer down, she quickly hefted the saddle bags to her shoulders and then led Lirimaer at a measured jog back down the hill and towards Bree.

Adriana slowed Lirimaer to a walk. She had run beside her friend for awhile and then being too tired to continue and seeing that Lirimaer had gotten enough rest had ridden her the remaining miles. She had been grateful to travel in silence; either the wraiths had lost the trail—which she seriously doubted; or they had paused to regroup—which she seriously hoped against; for the sake of the hobbits and herself.

Lirimaer halted and Adria broke off her troublesome thoughts to see a door. Dismounting she sauntered over to the door and knocked. A sliding of wood caught her eyes and she met the eyes of the wizened old man that was the gate-keeper, "What be your business?" He asked calmly why he eyed her.

She nodded her head respectfully and then favored him with a smile, "I'm a traveler and I seek somewhere to rest. I'm also looking for some hobbits; four of them should have come here less than three hours ago if I'm to be any judge in the matter." She had dropped her carefully cultivated noble lady's speech and stance and became before the incredulous man a simple traveler.

He carefully looked her over again, "We don't want no trouble. I expect you to act accordingly miss. There is an inn, the Prancing Pony, and last I saw that is where those four were headed lead by a mister Underhill." Adriana nodded and suddenly the man disappeared and the large doors were pulled open. She was careful to hide the fact that she wasn't looking for a Mr. Underhill but a Mr. Baggins. Perhaps these hobbits were different from their timid breed, craftier.

She thanked the man and then walked through the gates leading Lirimaer to a nearby stable. To the stable help she paid a handsome fee to have Lirimaer be treated like the princess she was and to have the best. Though by the besotted glow about the young hobbit Adria had no doubt that Lirimaer would be fed the best oats in the house and rubbed down until she shone.

Adriana nodded once more and allowed herself to be pushed out of the stable so the 'lady' could be properly taken care of. Lirimaer butted her out too as if she could sense the pampering she was to get. Adria laughed as she walked along the street towing her pack and saddlebags with her. She trusted the hobbits but not so much that she was going to leave everything with them. Lirimaer could take care of herself and often had in the past and would no doubt have to again in the future.

Finally out of the many building that lined the street she saw a sign with a rearing horse, faded lettering below it proclaimed it to be The Prancing Pony…and the inn that she was looking for. She stepped in side and made her way over to the entrance of the commons area but then stopped and carefully swept her eyes over the bustling crowd looking for her new charges.

Down the street the man pulled his coat closer to himself as he avoided the drizzle and carefully watched the she-elf walk into the inn. She seemed nice enough sure but one could never tell who to trust these days. "I don't know what the maiden had in mind when she tried to hide who she was. A fairer creature I haven't seen, wait 'til Lucy hears this tale." He turned back around and then carefully moved the wooden latch into place across the doors and it tumbled down with finality—it would keep everything locked out…or locked in.


	5. Chapter 4

The Prancing Pony

Adria opened the door and stepped into the noise and smoke; squinting her eyes slightly and looking past the hotel keeper to the raging pandemonium that was happening within. Her eyes quickly roved over the company only to be brought back with a quiet cough from the innkeeper.

She turned back to him in a swish of clothing, her cloak swirling about her and her hood falling to lie against her hair and revealing her elvin features. The man opened and closed his mouth for a few moments before regaining composure, "Excuse me, Miss. What be your business here, would you like a room, we've got cozy accommodations, best in the town."

Adriana favored the man with a smile while her blue-gray eyes twinkled slightly with mirth, "I'm looking for some people actually. Hobbits with the leader having the name of Underhill, I believe." The man looked down at his ledger book and then nodded while pointing over the heads of the merry dancers and drinkers.

"They are right over there Miss. Have a pleasant evening." Adria nodded and then looked at the hobbits again and then glanced over them to a man in the corner, hood drawn up over his face. She blinked rapidly, _'Surely not, he can't be here.'_ She thought to herself but then he drew in on his pipe and in the glow Adria saw a face she knew well.

She quickly padded across the room, evading peoples' touch and attention with sure steps, and then sat at the table with the hooded man. She glanced at him and then away to where the hobbits were sitting, watching one get up and head to the bar she again glanced at the man next to her and then returned her attention to the hobbits, while ignoring the numerous stares she was receiving from the locals.

"Place that hood over your features Adriana, you are drawing attention—something that I don't want at the moment." Adria nodded her ascent to his request and drew her hood over her midnight hair to leave her face in shadow.

"Strider, you are watching my quarry. What is it that you want here?"

His reply when it came was muted, "Nothing at all, Adria. I'm simply wandering." She snorted her derision and then was silent as she watched the 'Mr. Underhill' grab the attention of one of the innkeeper. She heard a muffled question from the hobbit and then the other's reply.

"He's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider. The other one next to Strider, I've never seen. Perhaps a friend of his." She muffled a laugh.

"My, you make friends quite easily don't you?" her easy joviality wore off and she met his gaze with her own piercing blue-gray eyes, "You sense it." It was not a question.

"…Yes."

Her attention was again brought back to the hobbits as she heard a loud exclamation from the bar as well as the name Baggins. "Oh no…" She trailed off and then watched as the other hobbit, Frodo, got up and ran towards the one at the bar. He grabbed his shoulder but as the loud one whirled around Mr. Underhill took a spill to the ground.

Adriana tensed as she saw something shiny and gold fly up into the air and at her side Strider leapt to his feet. Her eyes followed the glittering arc of the ring and watched as it made its descent onto the hobbit's finger. He disappeared. The screaming started.

Adriana quickly rose to her feet and made her way towards the bar and the people as she felt the sudden chill in the room. She could feel him. Sauron. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead as goose-flesh pimpled her arms. So much evil. A sudden intake of breath broke her out of the fear that was mastering her and she glanced to see the blue-eyed Baggins next to her looking wildly around before a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Adriana shivered at the expression on Frodo's face, so much fear, like that on the dock.

Strider began to push him up the stairs with Adria following, masking them from the view of the people—or so she hoped, "You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mr. Underhill." She swept up after them and entered into the room and shook her hood of her face once again the flames making her features stand out in even higher relief.

Strider turned towards the hobbit who was just gaining his feet and Adria turned to shut the door quietly, letting Strider do what he did best. "What do you want?" The hobbit asked and then his bright blue eyes swept to Adria and stared hard at her confused. His look said that he believed he knew her but couldn't remember where from.

"A little more caution from you. That is not a trinket you carry." Strider spoke while glaring at Baggins, who now had switched his cursory glance from Adriana to the man once more.

"I carry nothing!" An exclamation of indignation rang from the small hobbit as he glared at the man.

Adriana snorted at the scene, a man towering over a hobbit, with the hobbit being just as much of, if not more, of a spit fire. Aragorn looked once at her before scathingly replying, "Indeed."

Adria moved over to Strider, "What Strider says is true. Caution is paramount Frodo, the ringwraiths will not give up. You were very lucky at the Ferry." Frodo whirled about and looked at her this time his eyes flooding with understanding and recognition. In answer to his unspoken question she placed her bow on the nearby table and ignored the look that was sent her way by the man.

"It was you!"

Adriana nodded once, "Yes, and it is lucky that I was there, that Gandalf sent me to help you. What you've done just now, you must never be seen!" She nearly yelled out in exasperation and then calmed herself with deep breaths, "Your friends' safety depends on your discretion. Can you shoulder that burden when you are already shouldering so much? He sees everything, Frodo!" Her eyes looked pointedly at his chest pocket where the ring was concealed and Frodo placed a protective hand over it.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely…that is a rare gift." Strider moved over to the windows and began to snuff out the candles. He pulled back his hood at the end of his speaking as he turned back towards the hobbit, who now was very confused.

Adriana moved towards Strider's side once again and then wheeled around so they were both looking at the hobbit. Strider's blue eyes were flashing and his hair curled about his face, damp from being concealed all the time. Adriana's eyes were likewise flashing but her hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders. Frodo looked between them, "Who are you?"

Strider answered back quickly and partially mockingly, "Are you frightened?" Frodo glanced between them at a loss for words. Adriana moved to comfort the hobbit but a nearly imperceptible movement from Strider kept her cemented to the floor. He was making a point. She could understand that, especially since now she would have to help them. The ringwraiths wouldn't be long in coming she was sure of that.

Frodo again cast a confused look between the two and again Adria could see the fear that had crossed his features two times this night. His reply, when it came, was soft, "Yes."

"Not _nearly _frightened enough, I know what hunts you." Strider took a few steps closer to Frodo and Adriana mirrored him but then a thumping of feet up the stairs and at the door came to their attention and both whirled around drawing their swords in the same instant and placing them at the guard position.

Three more hobbits burst into the room, the door hitting the wall with a loud thwack. Adriana was amazed to see that these hobbits were prepared to fight. A candlestick, end table and fists all raised protectively in front of them. Though the front hobbit was the only one shouting out while the others looked slightly afraid and hung back behind the 'leader' of the small group, "Let him go, or I'll have you Longshanks!" Adria glanced at the hobbits again fighting a smile, apparently the only bad guy in the room was Strider. He glanced towards her and met her eyes, amusement in his own for a moment before he turned back towards the hobbits.

"We've not hurt your friend," she spoke softly and the hobbits looked at her wonderingly and then at Strider as he picked up the line of conversation.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit." He sheathed his sword and the whisper of steel echoed about the room, followed by another as Adria sheathed her sword as well. "But that will not save you."

Adria nodded her head slightly and then walked over to the table to gather up her bow as Strider took a step towards Frodo, "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"We'll help," She cast a look to Strider, who nodded, relieved that she did have his help she continued, "You must follow us though, but first wait here, Strider and I must talk." They disappeared into the hallway and then she whirled around and hugged him after a few moments she moved away.

"Oh, Aragorn!" Adriana cried out quietly. "I know you and the other Rangers were watching the Shire, I had heard it from father, I just never thought that I would run into you. I hope that they will be able to fare by themselves for awhile. I'll need help getting the hobbits to Rivendell." She looked down slightly ashamed it was hard to talk of her fears and say that she needed help.

"Why do you need help?" the question was posed quietly and without any trace of judgment.

Adriana flicked her head up and met his eyes resolutely, "The ringwraiths are coming. You know it, I know it, even _they _know it," a nod in the direction of the room where the hobbits were waiting for them, "They nearly caught them at the Ferry. I had to shoot an arrow to stop it for heaven's sake!" Aragorn's mouth twitched for a moment and then broke out into a wide smile despite the circumstances. Adriana had met Aragorn long ago and he knew well her hidden weakness.

"You had to shoot an arrow?" Adria glared at him and her answer was short and to the point.

"Yes."

"Well," he supplied diplomatically while trying to hide his laughter. He failed miserably, "ah-hem. Well, since they are still here…I'm assuming you didn't miss."

Adriana smacked him on the shoulder, "Don't mock me. I hate shooting, I can hit any target I want it's just I'm so gods-cursed slow. What if something like that is to happen again? I do need help, will you help me?" For a moment the hallway was quiet and outside a screech carried through the town. The mirth was instantly erased from both faces and Aragorn met her eyes steadily a plan already forming.

"Of course. Here's what we have to do." Adria bent her head closer to hear him and then nodded once before sweeping down the stairs.

At the bottom she looked up at him, "Thank-you Aragorn."


	6. Chapter 5

Looks Can Be Deceiving

Adriana slogged through the muddy streets and finally made it to the stables. Pulling open the doors she was greeted with the hay and horse smell that so often calmed her nerves. She took a deep breath; her nerves needed a lot of calming. A low whinnying brought her attention to her horse. Walking over she whispered a greeting while opening the door and running a hand over Lirimaer, "Lovely one, I'll need to ask you to run hard tonight. You can't stay here." The horse met her eyes with stark intelligence. Adriana continued to caress her friend and then began to saddle her with quick efficient movements, "The wraiths will be here and they can't know I was here. They will recognize your scent. I do not want you harmed. Find me when you can."

She walked to the open doors now and then caressed Lirimaer once more while resting her forehead against her friend's, "Now go! Be quick, Lirimaer." The horse turned to nuzzle her mistress once before disappearing into the night. Adriana could hear the steady movement of her horse turn into the louder gallop and then the sound faded, being replaced with the drizzle of rain.

With a sigh Adriana moved back across the town and then made her way back to where Strider, and the hobbits, waited. Entering the inn Adriana drew the innkeeper away from the hustle and bustle. "Excuse me, this will only take a moment…" and so she told him what to expect that night. The wraiths would not murder countless people if she could help it.

Adriana walked into the room and closed the door and leaned back against it, eyes closed, and sighed. "There. Lirimaer is gone, the innkeeper is warned." Aragorn nodded quietly and returned to looking out the window carefully she moved towards a chair and flopped down unceremoniously. Sam, she had learned all their names earlier that evening, walked up to her and carefully took charge of her dripping cloak, "Thank-you Sam." The small hobbit blushed, stuttered something intelligible, and then slipped away to the fire with Merry and Pippin helping to hang it up to dry. Frodo walked to her and then sat beside her, "What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

Strider answered for her, "We wait."

Adriana carefully blew out the last of the candles and glanced back once at the sleeping hobbits; Merry, Pippin, and Sam all had managed to somehow fall asleep even under the circumstances. Adriana silently envied the stoutness of hobbits. She padded across the floor soundlessly.

Then she moved over to the window and consequently towards Strider and the mute Frodo seated at the edge of the bed. Adriana nodded once in Frodo's direction before turning back towards the window and sitting on a chair there, Strider leaning against the wall. She carefully watched the Ringwraiths creep into the room their swords glittering dangerously. "Four of them." She murmured quietly though she didn't have to say anything. The horses were picketed outside after all. "They are not going to be pleased." An understatement.

Adriana watched as the swords were brought up, and she couldn't help think about what would have happened if it had been the hobbits sleeping there, and then stabbed down with shocking force, each bed being stabbed again and again.

Their angry cries rang out through the town and Adria closed her eyes, imagining the ruined pillows, stabbed blankets, and feathers floating through the air. A crash sounded and Strider looked towards her a question in his eyes. "They threw a bed." Again the crazed cries echoed across the town. This time Merry, Pippin, and Sam awoke all sitting up against the head board of the bed, panting hard, their eyes widened in fear. Frodo sitting at the foot of the bed looked towards the window, "What are they?" he questioned quietly. The hobbits stilled and waited with bated breath for the answer. Adria flicked her black hair behind her ears and glanced at the hobbits before turning towards the window again. Black shapes in the room across the way and flashing silver met her gaze and her blue gray eyes grew dark with anger.

Strider looked up from where he was leaning and Adria turned towards the hobbits as the blood-freezing cry echoed again her eyes growing softer and more reassuring. "They were once Men." He spoke quietly and then continued, "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will."

Adriana looked out of the window at the black riders, shivering slightly as she remembered being chased by such a being. She spoke with Aragorn at his next statement. She knew him well enough to guess what he would say, "They are the Nazgul."

He looked at her once before returning his gaze to the hobbits, "Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead." Another look at the departing riders cloaked in black before his gaze was rested on the hobbits again, "At all times they feel the presence of the Ring…drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

There was quiet in the room, and the fire nearby crackled quietly. Adriana was abruptly reminded at how she had left another room not so long ago, that also had a story whispered, that also required deep thinking on the parts of all who heard it. She glanced towards the hobbits and forced a smile as Sam opened his mouth to ask another question.

She cut him off, "We can do nothing more tonight. Sleep now, tonight Strider and I will keep watch, tomorrow we will travel with you. We leave at dawn."

Adriana quickly brought up the rear of her little column of travelers and crested the hill. Turning she looked back to see what ground they had covered. Not nearly enough, though Adria had not slept last night, her thoughts were all centered on black riders stalking their trail relentlessly. She was glad to be on the move.

Crossing an open field Adriana sighed with relief as they began to walk beneath the trees again. Being out in the open was beginning to make her feel hunted—a feeling she did not like.

Walking noiselessly behind the hobbits she was startled when Frodo spoke, "Where are you taking us?" Strider looked back towards Frodo and then met Adria's eyes.

"Into the Wild." He said shortly before he turned and began to walk again.

Adriana decided to add more, "The wraiths will be hunting you now, we go into the Wild because of two reasons…" she trailed off.

Pippin looked back at her, "What reasons?" He asked semi-suspiciously.

Adriana leapt over a fallen log and then loped up to the small group and looked each in the eyes, "One, Strider knows the Wild nearly as well as the elves and two, there are no roads here…it will be harder for the wraiths to pursue us." She ruffled each of their heads fondly before dropping back again. Listening to the disgruntled mutterings of the hobbits as they patted their hair down she grinned.

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Sam Gamgee asked Frodo quietly. Hearing the mutinous conversation begin she dropped back even further giving off the semblance of utter ignorance. A few moments later four pairs of eyes glanced back at her to see her watching the clouds and humming a small tune apparently lost in deep thought.

"We have no choice but to trust him. Adriana is helping us too, why don't you doubt her?"

Sam blushed slightly and Adria forced back a grin, keeping her face straight, "I don't trust her, I don't trust him. I'm worried. But where is he leading us?" Sam said getting back to the main drift of the conversation towards the end.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." She stifled a laugh at the hobbits' startled appearance. She knew Aragorn could hear their conversation just as well as she, "To the house of Elrond." Adriana's heart couldn't help but soar as she heard his words though she knew also that they were heading to Rivendell. She was excited to see Arwen, though not, she conceded in her mind, as excited as Aragorn would be.

"Did you hear that?" Sam suddenly spoke again his muted tone sounding excited despite his trying to be quiet, "Rivendell…We are going to see the elves."

Adriana moved up to them and smiled while speaking quietly, "And just what am I, Mr. Gamgee?" He stared after her as she laughed and caught up to Strider while pulling her cloak tighter against her, mirroring her companion as they crossed open ground. Sam glanced at Frodo who appeared just as confused as himself.

Pippin finally threw in the question that the hobbits were thinking, "Did she hear the whole thing?" Another laugh echoed back to them. They blinked at each other.

Adriana smiled at Strider as they picked their way through the forest occasionally glancing back to see whether their charges were keeping up. They stopped at a hill and looked over the landscape. Then Adriana happened to look back at their company, "Aragorn, I believe you need to see this."

"What is it?" He glanced back at the hobbits to see them stopping and setting up a camp. Adriana watched Aragorn's face as it took on an exasperated look. She strangled another laugh and then disappeared into the trees leaving Strider to deal with the hobbits. He looked after her. _'She would leave this to me.'_ He thought good-naturedly, his smile taking on an exasperated curve as he turned back to the hobbits. Just what were they doing?

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till night fall." Adriana leaned against a tree and listened to the conversation with a smile on her face. Her stories from Gandalf had certainly helped, he had told her often of the hobbits' great love of food, women, and tobacco. She couldn't resist letting Aragorn find out about hobbits and their stomachs, it was just too funny, and she had a feeling that funny would be hard to come by in the coming months. She choked back more laughter and then leaned back and looked into the trees. Something red caught her attention even as she continued to listen to the hobbits and Strider.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. The clanking of pans and Sam's horse's gentle whinnying painted a clear picture in Adria's head, no doubt they were all bending over to get some food started over a fire, even the threat of the wraiths did nothing to whet their appetite. She began to climb the tree reaching for that intriguing bit of red.

"You've already had it." A confused Aragorn stated. She finally reached the red, it was an apple. She smiled and then plucked it from the tree while reaching for five more. One each for her companions, she couldn't leave Aragorn to face the mob of hungry hobbits alone after all. What friend would do that?

"We've had one, yes, what about second breakfast?" Pippin again spoke, as Adriana gently cradled the apples to her chest and then slipped, with cat-like grace, down the tree. Reaching the group again Adriana had enough time to hear another exasperated sigh slip out of Strider's mouth before he turned and nearly ran into her.

She ran up to him, slightly breathless while handing him some apples. He lifted one eyebrow at her; she nodded in the direction of an apple tree. "Figured you'd need some help, second breakfast and all that,"

Aragorn took one look at her suspicious smile and then swiped at her half-heartedly. "You knew about that, didn't you?"

She ducked with inhuman speed, "I may have heard about it from Gandalf…once upon a time." He shook his head slightly.

"I'll not forgive you for this Adriana."

"You don't need to; I'm letting you go to Rivendell where a certain _someone _is waiting for you. You still owe me. I rest my case, and yes I am the best." They walked began to walk back to the rest of their company. "Of course I realize that you would never admit to me being the greatest."

"That is correct." At his reply Adria gasped theatrically and then pushed him from the path.

"You are cruel, very cruel, Aragorn. You actually deep down sort of kind of like me and you know it." Strider glanced at her and then pushed her back.

"You are the sister I've never had, Adriana. You know that." Adriana smiled and then they continued along the path occasionally pushing one another but continuing towards the hobbits 'break spot' just in time to hear the end of a conversation between the two cousins.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip."

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin spoke out with a tad bit of hysteria. Adriana raised an eyebrow in surprise at the long list…she had heard the hobbits had liked to eat sure. Just how much could they eat though?

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry spoke. Adriana offered the apples to Aragorn one at a time with another smile crossing her features. He smiled as well and then grabbed the apples and launched them over the hill towards the hobbits. Adria tilted her head to the side, the soft thump of one apple meeting a palm of a hand met her ears followed by the rather harder thunk as another bounced of a head, Pippin's if she had to bet. She smiled and then mimed the action to Strider. He laughed lightly. She handed him one apple and then mockingly waved while turning to go back towards the others.

"Pippin!" Merry called out while Adria once again relinquished the leading to Strider and dropped back towards the end of the line, stopping only to hand apples to Sam, Frodo, and then the horse. They nodded their thanks and Adria again ruffled their hair affectionately...to receive more muted grumblings. With a small smile of encouragement to the hobbits, they once again followed dutifully behind Aragorn while Adriana brought up the rear.

Hours later they walked up another hill to see the remains of a building. Aragorn getting used to the hobbits many questions answered before they could ask, "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," and then he continued answering their next unspoken question, "We shall rest here tonight."

Finishing the climb into the abandoned watch tower Adria watched as the hobbits all fell down with little moans and groans of exhaustion. She sighed quietly while another affectionate smile crossed her features. Then she joined Strider. They stood looking out at the landscape for a time before he turned back to the hobbits and opened up a bag revealing small swords, "These are for you. Keep them close." The hobbits catch their weapons readily enough but Adriana sighs slightly. She could tell well enough that they've never held a sword with any great skill. "I'm—"

"_We _are going to have a look around." Adriana broke in and he looked and nodded at her in understanding.

"Stay here." Then they were gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chased by Death 

Darkness was descending by the time Aragorn and Adriana neared the watch tower again, "It's quiet out tonight." Adriana said. She glanced worriedly at Aragorn and was rewarded with his also very worried look.

"Too quiet." Adriana nodded in agreement.

"I thought we would catch them away from the hobbits." Aragorn was silent but she continued heedless, "I wonder where they went." She said nothing about their unsaid, fool-hardy agreement to attempt to fight off the Nazgul before they got near the ring even though no one had managed it yet. Then she stopped dead in her tracks while looking at the distant watch tower. "Oh no…" she trailed off in fear.

Aragorn turned towards her in confusion, "What is it?" She pointed at the top of the tower where a flickering flame could be seen. His eyes widened and he quickly turned towards her and spoke, "Run!" They both quickly sped over the rocks and began the tortuous incline at a dead sprint. The wraiths' calls echoed across the still night.

Adriana squinted and brought the distant hillside into high relief, several black cloaked men were scaling the mountain, "We're going to be too late!" She cried as she pushed herself still faster.

In the distance she could hear the frightened screams of the hobbits and the clanking steps of five wraiths. She pounded up the cold stone stairs, her rapid breath painting white clouds in the air before it disappeared.

She heard Sam cry out and then heard a body hit the ground, "Oh please no!" Adria cried out. She glanced back to see nothing, she had lost Strider in the panic. Then two more bodies hitting the ground met her keen ears. '_Merry and Pippin, I'm so sorry.' _Finally she heard a clatter of a sword hitting the ground followed by another body hitting. She pushed herself harder and faster. Hearing struggling she paused momentarily and then continued her upward rush, someone was still alive, still moving!

A piercing scream met her ears as she leapt through the door to the staircase yelling her fury. Another furious cry met her ears and she turned to see Strider leaping over a bleeding Frodo to fight the wraiths. She quickly ran to his side.

He began to wave a sword and flaming branch around giving the hobbits some small protective space while parrying blows meant to kill. The wraiths' cries blended into the cacophony of sounds that were whirling around Adriana as she plunged into battle.

Meeting swords in a flash of sparks she imagined herself back in her training area and once again she began to dance, this time her sword wasn't her only partner. The wraiths fell back and then both Aragorn and she began to push them farther. Behind her she could hear Frodo and Sam talking but she didn't look back, she couldn't.

With a sharp yell Aragorn ignited one of the wraith's cloaks and then parried another blow, Adriana pushed two smaller ones back with her sword, and then there was only one left. Aragorn quickly threw the flaming torch straight into the cowl of the ring wraith and then whirled around when Sam's cried out, "Strider! Help him Strider!"

Adriana quickly went to Frodo's side and grasped a hand while soothingly rubbing her cool hands over his forehead pushing back his hair and whispering reassurances. Aragorn's voice met her ears confirming what she already knew, "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." There was a harsh acid-like whisper and then the blade turned to dust in his hands while he threw the hilt down with disgust.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." All eyes, except Strider's, turned towards her pleadingly. She shook her head back and forth.

"I'm sorry, this is beyond me as well. He needs help from Rivendell and the great elves there." Adria looked down slightly and then up again as Aragorn grasped her shoulder reassuringly before grabbing Frodo up and carrying him away. The hobbits all filed past her and then she got up and followed after them, her eyes dark with anger at the wraiths…and herself. "Hurry."

She quickly followed them into the forest but stopped at the forest's edge and then let out a piercing whistle. Sam shouted out angrily, "We're six days from Rivendell. He'll never make it!" Adriana moved towards Sam and clasped his shoulder in reassurance. He stopped and turned to hug her, she saw glistening tears on his face and felt her heart go out to the hobbit. She felt her shirt begin to get wet and then glanced at Aragorn while speaking quietly, "Lirimaer might be near. It may be our only hope." She gently touched the raindrop necklace that both Arwen and Liawing had made like a talisman to ward off evil and death. Sam pulled away but tried to smile at her and then turned to go. She stopped him with a gentle hand, "It will be okay Sam, you need to be strong for your friend." He nodded and then continued walking though the tears still flowed.

Adria watched Frodo stir a little and then heard Aragorn say something only to be shocked when Frodo suddenly yelled out in pain, "Gandalf!" She pushed on towards Aragorn's side tears streaming down her face as well now. '_This is not fair. I've came so far…I will not lose this hobbit. He is not meant to die,' _she again grasped her necklace, '_Oh Arwen…Liawing. I'm worried for him. I need help…I need hope.' _

They finally stopped in a clearing, partly to catch their breath after their mad dash but mostly to check on Frodo. Adriana glanced at the statues that surrounded them, but then turned to look at Sam who was at Frodo's side. "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold." Sam spoke looking at Aragorn and Adria beseechingly for help.

Pippin suddenly turned away from where Frodo was laboring to breathe and looked at Strider, "Is he going to die?"

He turned, "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them."

Suddenly a cry broke the night air and Merry spoke up, "They're close."

Aragorn whirled around quickly a thought plain on his face, "Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Adriana from Frodo's side quickly perked up as she thought about what Strider had said. She nodded encouragement and then quickly walked to Aragorn's side, Sam following her.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

Sam suddenly brightened with sudden understanding, "Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed."

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" Adriana watched as Aragorn and Sam disappeared into the trees. Aragorn stopped and turned back, "Watch over them, Adria." She nodded her ascent and then walked towards Frodo. He gaped at her in surprise. What was he seeing? Adriana wondered briefly her throat hitching with another sob.

Adriana grabbed his hands, "Frodo, Frodo. I'm so sorry. I will not leave you ever again, I promise to help you. Just don't give up. Please." His breathing grew even more ragged. Suddenly a horse galloping towards them brought Adria back to attention, she had whirled and withdrew her sword so fast that the Frodo's hands clenched open air for a moment before dropping to his side.

Just as quickly she had sheathed her sword, "Arwen!" Adriana's desperately cried out. Arwen walked towards Frodo trailing a reassuring hand along Adria's back in the process. The hobbits backed away from the other elf and Adriana also allowed her friend to kneel beside Frodo. She began to speak with him and he suddenly began to breath harder still. Adriana crept back to the other hobbits and stood behind them. She heard Merry's muffled comment and Sam's answer and quietly elaborated.

"She is Arwen, a friend." She watched as Aragorn knelt and began to put the kingsfoil into the wound even as Arwen talked with Frodo.

"He's fading…He's not going to last." Adriana glanced at Frodo's very pale face and silently agreed, "We must get him to my father." Suddenly Aragorn reached forward and began to carry him towards Arwen's horse. The other hobbits began to ask questions, worried about their friend. Adriana worked to soothe her remaining charges. That finished she caught the last of Arwen's words, "I've been looking for you for two days. There are five wraiths behind you, where the other four are I do not know."

Then they lapsed in Elvish. Adriana followed the conversation but refused to tell the questioning hobbits what it was about. "They are going to help him." She spoke carefully and they quieted. She got the hobbits about gathering their things but couldn't miss the look and touch that the two shared. She smiled slightly. There was always hope.

Adriana finally walked up to Arwen as she was about to leave, "Arwen…be safe. We will follow shortly." Aragorn nodded and then added his own words.

"Ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen quietly chanted to her horse in Elvish and then she was gone, disappearing into the night. Adriana turned and clasped Aragorn's shoulder in reassurance, "She will be fine, Aragorn. We have charges to look after, we cannot fail again." He nodded once and then they turned and set off into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

River of Horses 

The going was tough. Both Aragorn and Adriana were merciless on the hobbits that were not used to the fast pace traveling. Sam panted as he caught up to both and spoke in gasps, "That Lady elf…she spoke and said that five….wraiths were…behind us and four were somewhere…else. What are…we going to do?"

Adriana shot Sam a small look, "We are going to survive and meet your friend at Rivendell. We'll all be alive and well, I promise you Sam." A rustling in the undergrowth caused the already nervous hobbits to start with fear and the on guard Adriana to whirl about, cape flaring around her, and move protectively behind the group while Aragorn covered the front. Her sword was glinting in the moonlight and she flicked it in the direction where the rustling was loudest and was about to leap forward when she checked herself.

Lirimaer's familiar black head broke through the undergrowth and she let out quiet inquisitive whinny, "Lirimaer! Beautiful One, you couldn't have come at a better time." She glanced towards Strider who was at the moment calming the hobbits. She watched him once again wrestle with his doubts and she spoke quietly to decide for him, "I am the faster rider just as Arwen was before, Strider."

Aragorn looked towards her, "Be swift Adriana," he said quietly his green eyes portraying the meaning to his next words: a fierce protectiveness, "Protect her. I give you my word that they will be protected." Adriana bowed her head once in ascent her black hair pooling about her shoulders.

She went to the small group of hobbits, who had become not just bothersome extra charges but friends in the short time, and hugged them all, "Friends, be safe. We'll see each other in Rivendell and I swear to you to protect Frodo with my life."

Nodding resolutely once again as she met Aragorn's eyes she swiftly leapt to the saddle and whispered words to her mare. They disappeared into the night and Adriana tried very hard to forget about the three, frightened pale faces that watched her gallop away. It was useless; thoughts of the night at the ferry's bridge and now of the fight that very evening swirled about causing her to push her mare even faster. "Be fast as the eagles in flight Lirimaer, we can't let Arwen face those heathen creatures by herself." Adriana exclaimed quietly, her mare quickened the pace.

The dawn's light spread slowly over the forest and Adriana glanced up at the lightening sky somewhat surprised, her fear had born her through countless nights it had seemed not just several hours. She had dismounted a couple hours before to allow Lirimaer a time to rest but now she quickly leapt back into the saddle again, murmuring compliments and quiet entreaties to her. Her steadfast friend flicked her ears back and then forward again and once more the break-neck pace commenced. Adriana glanced above to see a crescent of blue sky through the branches before they were obscured again, "I pray that we are not to late…" She trailed off and fixed her eyes resolutely forward. A near-muffled call reached her keen ears and Adria's eyes widened slightly while Lirimaer let loose a startled whinny. Their quarry was far in front of them….Adriana only hoped not too far.

Mid-day light spread over head and the chase was coming to a close. Not far ahead of her she could see flickering shadows and she knew they were not from the shadows of the trees—she could hear the numerous hoof beats after all as they pounded the worn dirt path in pursuit of the ring bearer.

Adriana occasionally caught sight of a pure white horse only a few yards in front of the pursuers before the trees or the riders (many times both) obscured her view. Once again a shrill yell echoed through the clearing, reminding Adria of a pack of hounds belling out their blood thirsty chorus during a hunt….one that was about to come to a close. Adriana was thankful for the noise and the quick excitement that seemed to cause the wraiths to become off guard. She was able to shadow them quite easily with none the wiser.

Lirimaer quickened her pace by unspoken consent while Adria counted…three, four… no five pursuers. She ducked under the branch that was still quivering just a few moments after the last of the wraiths moved out of sight and was startled to see blood lining the branch. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and reached for her bow and arrows. Grasping the familiar wood brought a measure of peace to her, but only a measure. She was pursuing violent beings with nothing but their master's orders whispering in their heads. Damned creatures destined to know no peace.

She knocked an arrow and placed it on the string and slowed the headlong rush of a gallop to a slower canter and moved further into the trees so she could come abreast with the Nazgul and still have some maneuvering room on one side of the river. She smiled once briefly remembering with gratefulness the many hours that the dear Queen and King of Ered Luin Mountains had made her study the maps and books that they had. The smile disappeared, first she had to get out of this alive and then she could reminisce.

She broke through the last few trees and trotted onto the wet gravel and sand of the river bank just as Arwen crossed the river and wheeled her horse to face the Nazgul. Lirimaer sunk through the sand and floundered a little but then steadied and allowed Adriana to dismount and creep a little bit closer to hear the conversation between the parties.

Adriana watched carefully as all of them again let out a shriek of anger and losing their prey and watched with glee as once again the horses of the wraiths plunged with fear at the water's edge. Arwen had since turned her horse around and faced the Nazgul. The leader spoke now his voice rough with disuse and tinged with the hiss of all dead and despairing things, "Give up the Halfling, She-Elf."

"If you want him, come and claim him," Arwen challenged while drawing her sword. The soft whisper of blade on sheath was repeated as the wraiths answered with blades of their own. Adriana pulled her blade out slowly, careful to keep the sound to a minimum.

All of them stepped to cross the river and Adriana sighed as she made a difficult decision, as long as her first arrow was true and wounded one of them she could possibly hold the others off for a few moments to give Arwen time to escape. She plunged her sword into the soft sand and drew her bow and arrow with sure fingers.

Arwen's horse rose on its back legs for a moment before touching down again. Arwen waited until the swirling water of the river lapped at all of the wraith's mounts and then lowered her challenging gaze down to the water her eyes focusing less on the danger and more on the water.

Adria narrowed her blue-gray eyes in confusion while a slight breeze whipped her raven-wing black hair behind her, _'Arwen what are you trying to do?' _She paused as she began to listen to Arwen speak to the waters and to her surprise it seemed like a door that had remained closed until now in her mind suddenly sprang open.

She remembered _playing with another raven-locked baby while Elrond looked on fondly. _Images assaulted her and Adriana shook her head from side to side eyes closed in confusion. _She remembered a stormy night and the soft swoosh of wind through feathers. Eagles? A hard stone floor and a door opening spilling light out onto a swaddled child—herself. _Adriana suddenly opened her eyes with a gasp as she listened to the words of Arwen, so familiar that it had to be a birth-right that she also possessed.

Her voice merged with Arwen's in a perfect counter-melody. Arwen glanced up and met her gaze, brilliant sapphire meeting blue-gray once in an instant of understanding. Together, Arwen and Adriana—cousins by blood, called the horses.

Adriana gasped with awe as the torrent of water raged by her, galloping horses freer than the wind and fiercer than the most awful storm. The spray of the water hit her in the face and she closed her eyes again as once more her soul was quiet. It had some answers. Adria opened her eyes realizing for the first time why she had never belonged with Liawing and the others…it had never been her true birth-home.

She watched as the wraiths tried to outrun the raging flash-flood but failed and she placed her arrow back in its correct place, momentarily surprised that she had still had it in her hand. Drawing her sword out of the sand she wiped it on her dress and returned it to its sheath before mounting Lirimaer and crossing the river to where Arwen was now holding Frodo in her hands on the sand. She knelt beside her friend, but also her newfound cousin, and ran a hand over Frodo's head, "No Frodo, don't give in. Not now," Arwen pleaded.

Adriana added her own phrase as she watched heartbroken. Why did it have to end like this? What had she done wrong? She spoke through a constricted throat as the tears threatened to spill, "Oh please no…Frodo. No, I can't break my promise to you. You will be safe, be strong Frodo."

She bowed her head as Arwen began to cry. Adriana raised her head and began to get up before a wave of dizziness forced her to use a hand to steady herself on the ground. Aware of something dripping onto her hand she lifted in surprise to see blood drops—bright red against her pale skin. She paused for a moment but then remembered when she and Aragorn had pushed back the Nazgul on the tower. One of the wraiths had scored her side with his blade…this one not poisoned it seemed. The blood continued to pool and waves of weakness threatened Adria.

She slipped further down and was aware of the sand pushing through her hair to press grittily against her head. She stared at the blue sky for a moment before she began to lose consciousness. She was aware of Arwen speaking or so it seemed. Her mind began to wander further and further down the dark dream path she had for so long kept at bay—but this time splashing river horses and midnight flights with eagles passed before her closed eyes.

She opened them to see cathedral-like building rising out of the forest, soft waves of white curtains swished into view, and a dark haired figure speaking to her in a voice that resounded with power. Adria again slipped down into the darkness…dreams this time fading away to nothing. She slept.


	9. Chapter 8

A Mother's Daughter Through and Through

Adriana stirred groggily and moaned as she felt the many hurts and sores from the past few weeks of traveling and fighting. She kept her eyes closed as she thought for a few moments about where she was. She felt a very soft bed and blankets as they pressed against her…she felt the scratchy roughness of a new sleeping gown as it moved against her skin, she heard birds singing and a quiet humming…and finally she smelled—her nose wrinkled slightly—the scent of a pipe was so familiar…

Her eyes snapped open and she nearly leapt off the bed, "Gandalf!" Adriana exclaimed as she focused on the familiar gray-clothed figure. His blue eyes twinkled merrily, though in the depths a great sadness seemed to lurk, and he nodded his head while reaching a hand out to steady her for she had once again begun to get dizzy.

"Easy now, dear Adriana. You've put us all through quite a scare; it is 2 o'clock on October the 23rd if you care to know. Elrond healed you but he's afraid that there might be minor scarring." Adria reached to her side and felt a thick bandage even through the fabric of the gown.

She sighed but then looked up her eyes slightly accusing, "Gandalf, I realize you were at a meeting with Saruman but why…?" she allowed her question to fade away as she waited for an answer.

Gandalf's eyes grew dark, "He is no longer with us…he has gone over to Sauron and I was briefly held…hostage." He bitterly smiled at the less-than-adequate term and Adriana winced in horror, "The eagles eventually aided my escape and I came here with all haste and now you have arrived also. There are some hobbits that I believe wanted to see you and Aragorn said he wanted to speak with you as well."

Adriana tilted her head at the very short…and non-descriptive…story of Saruman's betrayal but brightened when she heard of the hobbits, "They are all well then?" Gandalf nodded once while smiling and Adriana gingerly emerged from the bed and gathered the clothes at the foot of the bed to her chest with one hand. "I will get ready then and will see them presently. The meeting is to be held soon I'd imagine?" She queried softly as she changed behind a screen. Emerging she saw that this time the nod seemed to be forced and the smile was gone.

Gandalf sighed, "Adriana you've done much. The ring is evil and I thank you for bearing such a burden and helping me aid the hobbits on their journey. You got them here safely." He hugged her close for a moment and she complied and then stepped away and began to pull her hair back into a ponytail even as she winced. She hadn't gotten _all _of the hobbits here safely and the last foot of the journey was under Aragorn's care and watch.

She raised a hand to her hair for a moment and brought it in front of her eyes. "Gandalf," Adria began hesitantly as she twined the tips of it through her fingers, "I…I helped Arwen with the calling of the river horses. Can I…Can I possibly be a part of this family?" Gandalf met her eyes, aged human eyes holding the wise blue eyes of an elf for a long interminable moment.

The reply when it came was quiet, "That is not for me to answer." Suddenly the door flew open and hit the neighboring wall with a thud. A few moments later three small explosions hit Adria in the side and catapulted her onto the bed. She was breathless (and senseless) for a few moments before she blinked and returned the hugs of the hobbits.

"Brave friends, how was your journey? Did Aragorn keep you safe?" Merry and Pippin opened their mouths to reply and Sam was shaking his head emphatically when a voice answered her question from the doorway.

"Of course, I did. You've kept your promise as well Adria. Arwen has said that she wants to talk to you." Adriana looked up from the bed and her surrounding hobbits towards the figure that was leaning against the door way smiling slightly. Adriana nodded her head once.

"I suppose by and by that that is what you wanted to see me about?" Aragorn nodded and then came further into the room and clasped her shoulder again while quietly speaking a thank you in Elvish. Then he was leaning down and giving her hug and just as quickly he was gone. Adriana glanced at the door where Aragorn had disappeared through and then as a thought hit her she peered around for Gandalf…but he had disappeared just as Aragorn had.

Adriana stalked through the hallways her blue-black dress trailing against the cobbled floor. She sighed and ran a hand through her crow-wing hair as her eyes narrowed in thought. She had just left a very friendly reunion with Frodo and the rest of her small friends when she had decided that she ought to leave them to their own thoughts…for awhile at least. For some reason Adria grew more and more worried as the time passed. She passed an open door-way and then stopped. She could hear voices.

After ascertaining that Gandalf was indeed in the room she ventured in and cleared her throat. She smiled slightly as her guess was proven right and she met Elrond's eyes pointedly, "If you please, Lord Elrond. I have matters that I must discuss with you. Gandalf refused to divulge any information and I believe that you are the one most capable of answering my questions."

Elrond glanced at abrupt nature somewhat surprised but then heaved a sigh, she was just like three other fiery she-elves that he knew—one his own daughter, the other his wife, and finally his…sister.

Elrond met her gaze and nodded, "You are wondering why you were able to claim the protection that is only a birthright of Rivendell Elves." A blunt statement but Adria favored him with an even more to the point answer.

"That is so, who am I?"

He reached out and caressed her face lightly; she met his gaze unwaveringly despite how the sudden touch had gotten her a tad nervous. However, she saw his eyes and how they were focused on times not of the present.

"My sister was much like you, the same eyes and stubborn brow, the same suppressed excitement visible in every line of the body. She was so overjoyed to hear that she was to have a child. You were born one windy stormy evening, and she was so very, very happy. She glowed. Soon after a passing border skirmish called her away, she was a warrior through and through you see, and no one else could answer the call. I…I was with my own pregnant wife who was just having Arwen. We had spoken before about how there would soon be two princesses of Rivendell because we were determined to raise you together, just as her and I were. She…she never came back from that battle. It was said that through her bravery many of the elves were saved that shouldn't have survived but that didn't change how I felt. I was heartbroken, my sister and I were very close even as we grew older. We weren't like many of the elf-children in that respect, the ages passed and only seemed to push us closer together instead of farther apart."

He paused for a moment his face a mixture of pain and love. Gandalf was edging away towards the window but Adria was held spell-bound as she heard the tale of this woman-warrior…her mother, "Your mother was very brave but after she died I couldn't bear the pain. Seeing you each day brought back relief and agony in turns…you were so alike. My wife died soon after leaving me with Arwen and you Adriana. For awhile I kept the two of you together, determined to keep to the promise that my sister and I had made. Over time though, it grew harder. Being a ruler kept me away from you two longer and longer and finally one stormy night I sent you to live with the King and Queen of Ered Luin. I knew that you would be well-looked after and I wanted you to grow up with a mother figure…even as I knew Arwen would not. It was a terrible parting…the winds and rain were pouring and howling and the two of you refused to be parted. That night was the worst but many other nights following were bad. Arwen wouldn't cease crying, correspondence between the King and Queen confirmed that neither would you, though at first it seemed that your temper as lulled from the Eagle's flight."

Elrond stopped again and Adriana quickly wiped away her eyes. Through-out the story she had been awakened to who she really was, images had assaulted her of her mother, the service of remembrance for her, the two little Elvish babies playing together, the storm, the door opening… Adriana shook her head to clear it of the images and sought something that was real. She sank into chair that happened to be near her and rested her forehead on her hands. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Elrond's voice broke through her meditating, "These many years have passed and it seems Fate had something else planned for you because you were allowed to meet Arwen, thought at the time neither of you realized your blood ties, and grow close to her. Each time you came to Rivendell with young Liawing, you the stoic guardian, brought me a fresh wave of regret and pain. You are truly your mother's daughter, Adriana. I hope…" here Elrond trailed off but then continued while offering his hand, "I hope that you can forgive me for taking you away from your family. These years I'm able to look back and realize the wrong that I had done in a few months of pain and hardship. You two shouldn't have been parted and you should have grown up here with Arwen as a princess."

Adriana was quiet for a moment. She lifted her head and met Elrond's gaze again but her eyes were pensive. She thought of the love and laughter that she had had growing up in Ered Luin, of the companionship of her cousins (though of a different sort than her and Arwen), of the steadfast acceptance of such a wild Elf, she even thought of the many arguments, scolding, and punishments that had happened and then she smiled. Adria grasped Elrond's hand and then rose in a whisper of silk.

"Lord Elrond… Uncle," she added a teasing smile, "there is nothing to forgive. In Ered Luin I had family and friends and ties to elves just as I would have had here. As it was I ended up having family and friends here too. If I am my mother's daughter and you would know more than I, than you should also know what this adventure has granted to my existence. So, thank-you from the bottom of my heart, you have given me an adventure even as you have returned me to my family. As I have my answers now, I believe I will go for a ride. Good day, Uncle Elrond and Gandalf." She swept out of the room leaving Elrond to stare at her retreating figure. He tiredly smiled, as just for a moment her figure disappeared and in its place was another elf smiling and waving as she left her brother to attend to royal matters, Adriana was definitely her mother's daughter.

He laughed slightly and then turned to Gandalf and joined him at the terrace. "Is she always that mischievous?" Gandalf joined in the laughter.

"She's generally much worse," he paused as he saw the hobbits having their reunion and grew silent and thoughtful. He glanced at Elrond and noted much of the same expression. Terrible times were brewing far too fast. Measures would have to be taken and indeed some had already been put into motion. A meeting was to be held later that afternoon, Gandalf remembered suddenly, he hoped fervently that it would be part of the solution that they so desperately needed.


	10. Chapter 9

An Evening Walk

As Adriana walked through the hall her thoughts were all centered on her warrior mother. Passing a silvery mirror she stopped for a moment and regarded herself critically. Was it possible that her mother had her exact shade of eyes? Maybe the tip of her nose was like her mother's? She traced said nose tip gently and then smiled at her reflection. Her smile might also be like her mothers. Adriana sighed slightly dejected and turned away from the mirror but then her mood lightened and she grinned.

She would never know her mother personally but she now had an uncle who would be able to tell her about that wonderful fiery she-elf who'd left this world at about the same time that Arwen's mother had crossed the sea. For a moment her thoughts dwelled on a procession she had seen once, decades ago when she still Liawing's guardian at Ered Luin; a long line of somber elves walking through the forest…ethereal singing and whispers of elegance in the trappings of the procession.

So…it was with this mind-set that Adria entered the outer courtyard of Rivendell completely in her own world and unaware of both Gandalf's and Elrond's roaming eyes on her and the hobbits. She wasn't privy to the discussion of how resilient hobbits seemed to be or how a new army of orc/goblin-men ensured that the enemy would have no problem coming for the ring. She also didn't know about the proclamation that the ring couldn't stay here. For now, Adria was blissfully unaware that though her journey appeared done it was far from over.

However, Adriana was aware of three things at the moment. One, her friends were together and safe again and so one mission was complete though not exactly completed by her (she winced slightly as she thought of the chase of the Nazgul and of the river); two, she was a Rivendell elf and had finally found her true home; and three, there was someone galloping towards the courtyard arch.

She turned towards the arched and was rewarded by seeing a procession of people enter. The first was a human who came galloping in with a brown horse while glancing around awed at the city of Rivendell, the next was a group of elves that came and dismounted with ease, and finally dwarves entered the courtyard. Adria was interested for a moment and flicked her black locks behind her pointed ears as she watched the goings on. She had seen both humans and elves before but the dwarves were new. There weren't dwarves by her former home. Adria watched them carefully her blue-gray eyes bright with intelligence. Said dwarves glanced at her and then away and she hid a grin by turning away, the animosity between the two races was something she was aware of at least…books had their uses.

As she turned her eyes landed on the procession of elves and she watched as they took care of their horses and began to lead them away. For some reason her eyes were drawn to those of the leading blonde elf. He was pale with bright, dark eyes and was finely clothed in gray. Something about his stance triggered a slight recognition but she just couldn't grasp it before it flitted away.

A throat clearing brought her attention towards the other side of the courtyard and she saw the human gesture towards her. She glanced about and saw…no one. Confused, she walked across the clearing towards the man and the horse. As she reached the two she reached out a hand to pet the proud beast and was rewarded with a neigh. She smiled and turned towards the man, "Did you need something?"

He nodded his head, "You are here to greet the arrivals for the gathering right? I was told someone would be waiting. Stable him well, will you?" He threw her the reins and was gone in a swirl of his cape. Adriana was left staring at the reins in her hand and then turning her head to glare at the disappearing man.

She clenched her free hand but then sighed and clucked to the stallion. "Come here, boy. That's it. I'll be showing you to your stables." She held out a hand and then met the chocolate brown eyes of the horse and rubbed his velvety nose. As she lead him across the clearing and towards the stables she continued to talk, slightly irritated, to the creature sometimes lapsing into Elvish, "I'd no idea mortals could be so judgmental. What pray in my appearance yields anything but that I'm an Elvish maiden?" The horse whinnied slightly. Adriana nodded, "Right. Nothing, but he automatically assumes I'm the right elf and saunters away with his flaring cape to go wander Rivendell while I am left to stable you despite me not being said servant."

A quiet laugh met her ears and she glanced around to see the blonde elf walking a couple paces behind her, leading his white horse. "My apologies, My Lady, I couldn't help but overhear. I take it you aren't the help that was mentioned earlier." Adriana colored slightly, the rosy hue adorning her pale cheeks for a moment before fading. She addressed the elf at length.

"Eavesdropping is considered rude you know." Adria slowed both herself and the horse and allowed the other elf to come abreast with her. She couldn't help but grin mockingly at the elf. They entered into the stables and began to rub down the horses.

The male flashed a grin, "So I've been told…from my earliest days in Mirkwood." Adria's hand with the brush stilled on the horse's flank for a moment as that name stirred another flash of recognition. She huffed a sigh of exasperation as the recognition faded.

Her new-found companion glanced at her, "My Lady will excuse me if I've cause an insult to you. That was not my intention." Adriana turned from her task to look at the elf. She shook her head abruptly.

"No, no. Don't trouble yourself. The sigh wasn't about that." She spoke quietly. Adriana finished with the brush and put it away while grabbing some spare oats and feeding the waiting horses. A small neigh brought her attention to another stall across the small hall and she turned and was accosted by a pair of luminous eyes set in a black face. She gasped with surprise and then crossed the hall, "Lirimaer! I apologize old friend, I hadn't known you were still here, elsewise I would surely have come to see you. You helped me save Arwen and Frodo." She paused as she thought about the phrasing (after all she hadn't really done much saving) but then leapt to the top railing and sat, her dress trailing down the rails.

Lirimaer neighed again and proceeded to sniff her 'owner' delicately. She gently nosed the wound at Adria's side and then tossed her head slightly before looking at Adria with an accusing eye. Her soft whinny voiced clearly what her eyes already spoke of. Adriana grinned while reaching to pet her friend, "Yes, I am hurt so perhaps I didn't do all of the rescuing. Still, Lirimaer, you'll never believe it but Rivendell is my home, my real birth home. I never would have thought…" She trailed off as another small cough distracted her and again she blushed while looking into the bright blue eyes of the male elf.

She laughed lightly partly to change the way those eyes were measuring her and also partly to calm herself. A small nudge at her back nearly set herself off balance but she regained it and looked at the elf again, "I'm sorry; you must think me positively mad. I assure you, I generally don't talk aloud to creatures…even if they are intelligent horses. Lirimaer however is a friend." The elf nodded and then held out a hand, Adriana accepted it and gracefully slid off the rail to land lightly before the elf, he released her hand after a few moments and then offered his arm. She once again accepted.

"I understand. Such a lovely one," Adriana smiled at his speaking of Lirimaer's common name, "it would be easy to talk with her." Here he stopped and bowed once in Lirimaer's direction. He spoke quietly, "If you do not object I propose I take your friend for a walk tonight." Adriana once again paused as the same recognition flashed through her; she scowled as it flitted away again. Lirimaer tossed her head again and in answer turned away towards another horse in the neighboring stall.

Adriana laughed lightly, "I believe she is giving you permission. I have not properly introduced myself; I'm Adriana of the Ered Luin elves and also of Rivendell." The elf nodded in understanding and after removing her arm once again took her hand but this time brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Adriana promptly blushed. Such courtly air…and again the recognition flared and went out.

"It is my pleasure Adriana; I'm Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. My company and I have arrived for the Council of Elrond at my father's behest." Those words caused her to start abruptly and she withdrew her hand while immediately bowing her head and curtsying. The recognition flared strong now.

She looked up with sparkling blue-gray eyes and met his bright blue ones, "My apologies _Prince_ Legolas," she stressed this word but then continued, "I should have perhaps realized who you were at once. My sister, Princess Liawing spoke of you before." She cut off her speech as she looked at him again this time actually seeing him.

Graceful features and expressive blue eyes, the courtly manners, the fine clothes, and also the company that followed him, Adriana closed her eyes as she thought of all the clues that she had missed. When she opened them those blue eyes were still watching her and he had stood and was again offering her his arm. She rested a pale hand against the soft gray velvet and together they quitted the stable.

"Liawing was very open in her praise of you Prince Legolas." Adriana broke the silence as they walked under the trees on a worn path through the surrounding forest. In the distance the sound of the waterfall could be heard and a few birds were singing their last songs for the day as the sun was just beginning to set.

Legolas looked at her and then away, "Please, Lady Adriana. Just Legolas…part of why I left is to get away from the court life. My father recognized it and sent me on this trip to help alleviate the spark of adventure." Adriana's eyes widened in surprise, a fellow adventurous soul appeared before her in the form of a courtly prince…how odd.

"If you are to be Legolas then I am to be Adriana." Legolas nodded while softly speaking her name once. She ignored the way she thought she heard him say it, as if it were something important. "You said earlier you were here for the Council tomorrow?" He nodded, "What are you to say during it, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

He swept aside a couple of willow fronds in her path and she walked through while murmuring a thank-you, then they continued on through the failing sunlight and further into the woods. "I don't mind, Adriana. I was to tell him that Gollum has escaped the elves imprisonment."

Adriana glanced back towards him, "Gollum?" She saw a bench and sat at one end, Legolas followed and sat at the other.

Legolas nodded briefly his blue eyes darkening, "He is a cursed creature…one that has been touched by the ring for far too long. It has poisoned him and bewitched him at turns and he cannot do anything but seek it. The imprisonment was partly to stop this but also to keep the creature safe…he was the only one who knew the present location of the ring. His anger and need for revenge runs deep." The two faced each other on the bench, Legolas resting one hand on the back edge and Adria shifting so her whole body was angled toward her new acquaintance.

As she was listening she was also admiring the rugged beauty of the forest as she walked beneath the trees. The moon was out and once more its lunar glow lit up everything in a ghostly light. A few birds were still calling out. To think that such beauty could remain in a world that was circled forever by hate, revenge, and anger. Adriana made the connection to Frodo immediately and glanced at Legolas, "I'm sure it does. That ring is a vile creation, captivating and alluring. There should be no such things in this world. The creature that escaped, Gollum, he was caught by Mordor spies and was made to talk. He spoke of the hiding place and that is what caused Aragorn and I to come to Rivendell. The ring-bearer barely made it…he was stabbed by the Nazgul, and I…I was supposed to be protecting him."

Her lips pressed together in a hard line but then Legolas rested a hand on her shoulder she looked up surprised and flicked a piece of dark hair behind her ears, "You did protect him, I heard the story whispered among my company and they heard it from Arwen. You were cut weren't you?" Adria nodded and once again her hand went to her side. She stood up in a rustle of silk and turned away, embarrassment still clear on her features.

"Yes, but that doesn't make it any better. I feel like I failed. If ever there is a chance to prove otherwise I will not let my friends be hurt again." Legolas again watched her with those blue eyes and Adria turned away and began walking along the path. A few moments later she heard him get up and follow.

They moved another screen of willow fronds and were about to step through when two figures standing on a bridge met their gazes. Both Adria and Legolas glanced at each other and then looked away. "I guess our night walk has been cut short. It was a pleasure Legolas. Tomorrow I'll see you at the Council?" He nodded and once more lifted her hand to his lips.

"The pleasure was mine, Adriana." She smiled once and then he was gone, disappearing into the night. She dropped the fronds she had been holding and then began to walk back towards the glowing city of Rivendell.

Her sleepy home of Ered Luin, her calling of the horses and thus learning of her blood line, and even her flight from the Nazgul had never seemed so far away. As she drifted off into her memories that night her fingers were pressed against a spot on her hand that seemed to burn. Twisting paths through a moonlit forest were all her wandering eyes saw and all that Adriana thought about.


	11. Chapter 10

The Forming of the Fellowship

The next morning Adriana blinked awake as the sun fell across her face. She yawned and stretched and then paused as she sensed something different in her room. Adria tilted her head to the side and then turned to look towards the couch of her room. She grinned before leaping off the bed and snatching the elf into a hug which was returned warmly, "Arwen! How are you? Aragorn gave me your message but the one time I saw you, you were otherwise engaged." She glanced down at the bare neck of her friend pointedly. "Perhaps I'll have to tease my friend Aragorn on his choice of jewelry the next time I see him." She received a chuckle and a swipe to the arm which she dodged with a practiced air.

Arwen glanced at her, cerulean blue eyes resting just once on the tear drop necklace, "Adriana, it has been a long time. I'm quite well but if you breathe a word to Aragorn, you will not be." Adria raised an eyebrow in surprise and grasped her friend by the shoulders to pull her back to look at her—Arwen generally wasn't the first to throw down the gauntlet but then lifted her hands in defeat. Adria released her friend and then moved to the curtains and once again began to prepare for the day.

Splashing water onto a cloth she hummed appreciation at the warmth and spoke again her voice thoughtful, "Arwen…will you be at the council today?"

The answering voice was equally quiet and lost in thought, "No, I will not. I heard that Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and a company of elves had arrived as well as Gimli a dwarven Lord. My father has already requested that you sit in on the council at Gandalf's urging. He believes that Frodo will feel more at ease if he sees familiar faces such as you and Aragorn."

"Legolas is indeed here and I will, of course, be at the meeting. They wouldn't be able to stop me. What do you think one should wear to these occasions?" The very top of a dress appeared over the railing in answer and after drying Adriana slipped it on and then stepped from behind the screen buckling her sword to her side. Her bow and arrows remained in her room as she and Arwen exited. "Aragorn is to be there?"

Arwen nodded quietly. Then she stopped suddenly and grasped Adria by the hand and pulled her into a room, the few servants left as they saw Arwen and the other princess of Rivendell (word had spread quickly). "He will be there and if this council goes as I think it will. He will do something rash; please don't let him be the only one doing it."

Adriana tilted her head to the side her black locks falling onto her features. She swiped the hair away and grinned, "Oh, so if we both do something rash it is okay?" Arwen glared at her pointedly and Adriana lost the humorous air. "You have my promise, Arwen. I will not let Aragorn do anything that I wouldn't do."

The she elf watched her carefully for a moment before smiling, "Thank you sister, it seems I will have much to tell Liawing in my next correspondence. Yes, yes, I will send her your love." She had held up a hand to stop the flow of words that had burst forth from her friend, "Your letter that you've written will be sent with my own. She will receive both within days and yes, I will also tell her the truth now. Though I doubt it will change anything, you now have two sisters, Adriana. You also have two homes, don't forget that…but now let's go to breakfast."

Adriana swept into the open dais where the meeting was to be held and glanced for her chair; she'd been told by Arwen that as Princess of Rivendell her chair would look different than the rest. She spied it and moved closer to it admiring the lighter band of wood that surrounded the dark wood. It was intricate but as she looked at her uncle's chair saw that her's was quite restrained in intricacy, in comparison at the very least. As she settled into her chair, and after rearranging her deep lavender dress appropriately, she looked around at those settled. The dwarves had arrayed themselves to one side and the elves to the other. Humans sat sporadically throughout everything and Adria allowed herself one nearly unnoticeable eye roll as her eyes rested on a familiar human. She knew him now to be Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor. He was, of course, the human that had assumed she was to stable his horse.

Adriana grinned lightly as she thought of the timid elf that had crept up to her at the noon hour during lunch, muttering a very fast and flustered apology to the new princess. She didn't know when the humans would be arriving and had been eating breakfast, she was ever so sorry. Would Adriana please not say anything to Lord Elrond? After meeting the timid elf's blue eyes she'd smiled warmly and murmured that all was well. So, at least she now had a new acquaintance out of the human's mishap.

A familiar face sat at her next to her and she smiled up at him, "Aragorn! I'm glad you are here but where is Frodo? …and what of Gandalf?" He favored his friend with a smile and then inclined his head across the dais where the old wizard was leading the small hobbit. Adriana frowned as she surveyed her new small friend. Frodo's eyes were dark with knowledge that one so young should not have to bear. When he looked to her though, she smiled warmly and raised a hand in greeting, ignoring an affronted elf's gasp to her left. Frodo smiled as he sat down and when he looked over to talk to Gandalf, her blue eyes swiftly turned to glare at the elf. Snapping blue gray eyes held the young elf in his place, "That hobbit carried the one Ring all the way here. You'd do well to remember that he's shown more fortitude and strength than most any creature is called to show in their entire lives."

The heated words had sprung effortlessly to her lips and after gauging the elf's reaction (he appeared quite contrite, although he was moving his chair ever so carefully away from hers) she sighed and the anger melted away. It was in her code to defend friends, be it life or honor, to the death. Thankfully, it had not called for quite such an extreme yet. Aragorn at her side had raised an eyebrow at the outburst, "Adriana, for a newly discovered princess of Rivendell," here the elf at her side gasped once again and Aragorn winked ever so slightly in her direction before continuing, "I'm amazed at your grace at scolding. You kept it so quiet I don't think anyone heard."

She blinked once and then smiled amusedly. "Except for you?" She queried sweetly.

A hand being rested on Aragorn's shoulder stopped his reply, "I'm afraid I heard as well. I apologize for my countryman's attitude. He knows not of what he speaks." Adriana follows the hand back up to a by now familiar face and she flushed brightly while standing to curtsy, although she now curtsied to put her on equal ground with royalty—prince to a princess.

For a moment she debated about using just his name, as he had asked for the night before but propriety kept her correct, "Prince Legolas, I apologize for my rash tongue, it has often gotten me into trouble." Aragorn at her side snorted once and she arrowed a glare at him before again standing. Legolas simply reached for her hand and once again brought it to his lips. Adriana was once again surprised by the heat that emerged where lips touched skin.

Amused blue eyes met blue gray for a moment and Adria smiled at the shared secret (He had caught on quite well that as a new princess she should probably act like one) and then he was releasing her hand, "There is nothing to forgive Princess Adriana. I trust you slept well?" Adriana abruptly thought of the way her hand had seemingly burned all night, much like it was right now, and of her dream memories—simply moonlit twisting paths walking beside a shadowy stranger…this stranger, who, oddly enough, didn't seem so strange to her now.

She inclined her head, "I slept well, thank you," a small lie, she reasoned couldn't exactly count against her, "…and yourself?" He replied in the affirmative and then both ended the conversation; Legolas to greet Aragorn and Adria to sit down and wait for the council. To her great amusement the elf that had affronted her had switched spots with another elf. Her amusement was cut short as Elrond swept onto the dais.

He looked to her and bowed his head for a moment to which Adria returned the gesture of greeting before he looked gravely around, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom."

Adriana glanced about at the gathered crowd of dwarves, elves, and man. It seemed that this was the correct way to start such an important council meeting because looks, which had previously been hardly concealed distrust and dislike between the races now turned solemn. Moving around the circle her graze rested on Frodo and once again she was struck by the knowledge of the burden that the Ring had already placed upon her young friend. Elrond spoke again while gesturing to a stone plinth in the middle of the circle, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." The hobbit obeyed and he walked forward and placed it down. It clinked down with finality and a dark shade of evil seemed to spread around even as the gathered men, elves, and dwarves began to stir and murmur to themselves.

Boromir was the first to speak, "So it is true." Adria, listening to the spreading murmurs, watched the proceeding through neutral eyes. It had seemed to her that as soon as the ring was placed in the center, ripples of evil had begun to reach the circle. That unrest, the sense of the evil, seemed to be what was causing this murmuring. Her blue gray eyes finally strayed to her young friend and she watched as he returned to his seat and looked to Gandalf for approval.

Then her eyes flicked to Legolas, of their own accord to gauge his reaction. His gaze remained fixated on the ring but where others' gleamed with greed and a lust for power, his clear blue eyes simply bespoke his solemn thoughtfulness. Adriana understood perfectly as she looked into his eyes. He understood that this undertaking was not going to be easy. That the price in lives given would be great and perhaps there would be a war anyway…she understood such thoughts because she too had been having them.

Feeling another ripple of shade darkened evil Adriana slid further into her seat and closed her eyes against the darkness that seemed to swirl about the ring. One man's murmured voice reached her ears, "The doom of man." She opened her eyes to see Legolas looking at her concerned. She offered a weak smile although secretly she agreed with the mortal.

Boromir clenched his fist and rose to his feet which brought her attention back to him and she watched as he spoke his face barely concealing the passion to which he spoke, "It is a gift." Adriana looked at him in disbelief and she saw Gandalf's eyes flick to him as well as they listened on, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of evil at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." She watched as he paced about the stone circle of dwarves, men, and elves and then shuddered once again when her mind shifted for a moment to overlay her vision of Boromir with that of a beast caged for too long and slipping into insanity. Then Boromir was back, still pacing and speaking just as passionately, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Adriana turned her head as she heard Aragorn move to speak, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." She nodded slightly and glanced at Legolas across the way. Blue-gray met clear blue eyes for a timeless moment before the conversation turned again.

Boromir speaking with clear acidic disdain brought Adria back to the conversation, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" She rose indignantly to her feet in a swirl of lilac silk, her blue-gray eyes flashing anger. She opened her mouth to speak, unknowing that she had mirrored Legolas in standing, when she heard him speak.

"This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Adriana turned to watch for Aragorn's reaction. She saw his eyes go dark with emotion…and felt her heart go out for her friend. He still did not want to lead, burdened as he was with guilt that he didn't need to carry.

Adriana felt the stares of the rest focus on Aragorn and sees Frodo looking with a clear question at Strider whom he seemingly can't fathom as anyone else. Boromir turns as well. His face is full of disbelief. "Aragorn?" He surveys this friend of the elves, this king among men and doesn't appear to like what he sees but then Aragorn looks away. Boromir rallies and he nearly spits with unconcealed disdain, "This is Isildur's heir?" Aragorn raises his head at the name and Adriana moves to stand beside him, resting a gentle hand on his arm in reassurance and as a sign of loyalty.

He glances at her once but then turns back as Legolas speaks quite pointedly to the human, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

Aragorn turns again to Adriana, "Sit please," and then repeats the same to Legolas in Elvish. Both she and Legolas return to their seats.

Boromir outright snarled at Legolas as he turned and walked back towards his seat, "Gondor has no King." As he sits he looks back towards Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king."

This time its Adriana's turn to snarl and her hands clench into fists. Impudent mortals—what a waste of emotion! Strife over a throne that would be held for less than a century, such a waste!

Gandalf chooses this moment to speak and Adria calms as she listen to his voice, "Aragorn is right...we cannot use it."

Elrond stands as the tension dissipates a little, "You have only one choice…the ring must be destroyed." Adriana watches her uncle and his grave expression for a moment before her attention is drawn to the ring. It seems to hum now with evil. Her thoughts are interrupted by a red-headed dwarf getting to his feet and hefting his axe, "Then...what are we waiting for?" Adriana opens her mouth to stop but he is already swinging the giant blade down as he yells out. Then there is a flash of light and sparks as the axe is broken into pieces. For a moment, Adria's breath catches as the hum, and consequently its evil, grows louder.

Frodo similarly starts and Adriana's eyes swiftly move to him, her protectiveness spiking. She ignores the commotion as the dwarf, now on the ground, growls with frustration as he gets back to his feet. She hardly senses Gandalf looking to her and then at the hobbit who is grabbing his head in pain. Adriana moves in her chair, about ready to walk across the dais to Frodo, council meeting or no, when Elrond speaks again. She remains seated when she sees that Gandalf is also watching Frodo with a concerned look. If there is anything to be done, anything at all, Gandalf will do it.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Adriana focuses on the dwarf and fixes his name in her mind. The entire council is silent.

Adriana listens to the breeze rustling the autumn leaves and the birds before Boromir speaks quietly, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Adriana glanced at the mortal man for a moment. What he spoke of was true, despite him being an impetuous, rude, dolt. Mordor was indeed a wasteland where creatures too cursed to live peacefully thrived on the hate and noxious fumes.

She quailed with fear for a moment. Her sense of evil heightened and then she thought of Frodo, and his strength that she had not long ago defended. He could carry it this far to Rivendell, was it her destiny to carry it the rest of the way? She shook of the evil thoughts that had been pushing down on her. The ring was devil-made. That much she was sure of.

Legolas rises in anger once more and confronts Boromir, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

Suddenly the red haired dwarf, Gimli, spoke with fury, the derision of dwarves for elves quite clear in his voice, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?"

Boromir once again adds his own anger filled voice, "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Legolas turns snapping eyes towards the dwarf during Boromir's tirade. Gimli joins Legolas and Boromir as he leaps to his feet in anger, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Adriana flinches as the council erupts into angry voices, matching facial expressions, moving fists, accusatory fingers.

On one side Legolas holds out his arms to hold back the angry elves while Gimli and the rest of the dwarves face them and then the men step closer to be heard over the din. Adriana closes her eyes amidst the noise as the ring hums, seemingly in satisfaction. Gimli's voice rises above the tumult, "Never trust an Elf!"

She opens her eyes to see Gandalf rising, "Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves Sauron's power grows!"

Adriana finally adds her voice to the fray as she rising to her feet, "You must stop this! The Ring wants discord among us, it wants us to fail! It feeds on our fears and strengthens them!" Her voice is unheeded except by Aragorn who turns to look at her in understanding and Legolas who nods somewhat reluctantly.

Gandalf continues, "None can escape it, you'll all be destroyed!" And now he is on his feet and walking towards the thickest fighting. Adriana watches Gandalf before seeing Frodo breathing heavily in his chair. She crossed the room, elbowing Boromir in the process of fighting through the thickest mash of bodies to reach Frodo's side.

"What do you think you're doing Elf?" He yelled at her. Adria glared at him, her eyes snapping storm clouds of anger, before going to Frodo. Boromir had taken half a step back from the angry gaze of the she-elf then turns to Gandalf and continues the argument. Frodo, meanwhile, watches the ring; his eyes focused on that which is not there. He utterly ignores the approach of Adriana. His eyes widen in fear and Adriana follows his stare to look at the ring. She winces when she feels the evil spiral again, intensifying the anger. The hum of the ring has increased in volume and once again she is struck that it seems satisfied at the pandemonium it's created.

She kneels next to Frodo in a swish of lilac skirts and places her arms around him as his gaze flicks from the ring and to the fighting, "Frodo…"

He suddenly surges to his feet, breaking her hold, and speaks for the first time, "I will take it." Adriana gasps quietly. The angry voices continue as he is unheard except for her. He speaks louder taking yet another step towards the angry crowd and the One Ring, "I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Gandalf, hearing at last, turns towards him with eyes filled with sadness. Adriana's own heart is nearly breaking in anguish. This hobbit, seemingly to her no more than a child, is willing to go alone to Mordor. Adriana's eyes shine with understanding and then harden even as she mentally apologizes to Arwen, this was most definitely not what the elf had expected when she had managed to get Adriana to promise to keep Aragorn out of trouble. She sighed, still Arwen would understand and she could not let him go by himself. He would _not_ go alone. Frodo was not going to bear this suffering by himself. This time she would protect him!

Finally there is silence. Adriana watches, with new resolve, as the elves, dwarves, and men stop their fighting to turn towards the hobbit. All of them stilled by the knowledge, that the one who had already faced so much was volunteering for more, to stop the fighting. Adria watches the hobbit that she calls a friend as he speaks once more, his blue eyes frightened but resolved, "Though… I do not know the way."

Gandalf walks to his side and rests a hand on his shoulder, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Adriana again rises to her feet in another swish of silk and, ignoring the looks of the others, speaks to Frodo alone. Her hand stopping to rest on his other shoulder, "I will as well, Frodo. You will not do this alone. As you had it before you once again have my protection on your journey." She spoke quietly but met his eyes and he smiled slightly.

He then turned to watch as Aragorn began walking across the stone pavilion, "If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Her heart stirs at his words—Aragorn truly is the rightful King. He just hadn't seen it yet. He crosses the pavilion and kneels in front of Frodo, "...you have my sword." Adriana smiles at Frodo's look of astonishment before grinning at Aragorn as he takes his place beside her. He returns the grin and Adriana, for a moment, is panicked at the thought of facing Arwen. Something told her that this was quite rash but… it was also right.

She glanced at Gandalf to see him slightly wink in the direction of Lord Elrond and she was surprised at the sudden thought, had they planned this? She transfers her gaze from Gandalf to her uncle and quirked an eyebrow at him. He answered in kind and her eyes lit with understanding. The years had been very kind to those cunning men. With a strategic move they were to get the best of the best for this foray. Although, as she thought of Frodo's darkened face, she wasn't sure she approved. Legolas moved next, "And you have my bow."

He is followed by Gimli, "and my axe." Adriana tilts her head in confusion—hadn't he just lost that ax to the Ring? She shrugged, perhaps there was a spare. Then Legolas was moving to stand behind her. She glanced at him and saw his crestfallen facial expression at the dwarf's proclamation whom she saw with great delight was looking up at Legolas with the same sheepish expression. This journey was going to be interesting. She smiled slightly before bowing her head in Gimli's direction in greeting and her hand tightened on Frodo's shoulder. Frodo reached across and patted her hand before looking around at the others who had vowed to protect him. Aragorn's hand moved to replace hers and she acquiesced, moving back and bumping into Legolas. She moved to his side, making room for Aragorn to take her place at Frodo's right.

Then Boromir strode up and spoke, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Adriana watched the human for a moment; perhaps…he was not all bad. She could see a particular brand of honor now that she knew what to look for. So, with a similar sheepish expression (comparable to Gimli and Legolas') she squashed her own differences as well. They would work together to help Frodo reach Mordor.

A sudden exclamation broke the solemnity of the moment and a rustling in the bushes followed by Sam's exclamation, "Here!" Elrond looks to the source of noise in surprise as Sam ducks under Aragorn's arm and to Frodo's side. He speaks brusquely,"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." Adriana grinned at his protectiveness, even as she tweaked his ear, and Sam blushed but yet still managed to keep his brusque manner.

Elrond now spoke drolly, "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you….even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." She smiled at Sam's sheepish, but not sorry, expression and understood all that she needed to. The hobbits were like a huge extended family. Adriana decided she would have to teach her uncle about the hobbits someday because if she was right…

And proven right she was as just then two more hobbits introduced themselves to said 'secret' council. As Adria watched them rush forward she heard Merry's voice first, "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." She nearly laughed at his dramatic flair but she supposed that that was hobbits for you. Adriana thought fondly as she ruffled both of their heads.

Pippin continued Merry's thought, "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing…"

Merry glanced at Pippin and spoke, "Well, that rules you out, Pip." Adria once again choked down her laughter and schooled her features even as Elrond rid the surprise at two more additions from his face and surveyed the group. His eyes rested on Adriana for a moment and darkened with memory before he gazed at them all and murmured, "Ten companions…so be it." He announced to the rest of the council and then glanced at the ten, "You shall be the Fellowship of the ring."


End file.
